Simple Lies
by SweetSherry
Summary: He came back after 3 long years. In 3 years things change. Now 19 years old and in college, Mai once again became Naru's beloved tea maker and assistant. Yes, things have changed but one thing Naru can't get around his head is why Mai is no longer offers her bright smile that always makes his heart melt. I don't own ghost hunt if I did then none of the characters would be single.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : First Horror story I'm writing so go easy on me.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Edited 11/16/16**

* * *

 _'Mai come on that incident happened 4 days ago... When are you going to talk to me?' An exact replica of the man who broke Mai's heart 3 years ago said to her. Well, the teenage version of himself at least._

 _All the brunette did was sit on the ground looking at the now very interesting floor. She never noticed how galaxy liked it looked. Then again she never did have time to observe her surroundings unless it was necessary to gather information on a case she was working on._

 _Her spirit guides pleads for forgiveness continued in the background. Mai, who shook her head thought to listen one more time to hear the reason why she was left alone when her powers started acting up again. 'Mai... Please, I'm really sorry. I didn't know you would need me for the case. I was just in ... never mind...'_

 _This caused the brunette to raise an eyebrow. At least she was getting somewhere with this but the process was going a bit too slow for her taste and she needed some rest so she decided to give into his pleads.'Look, Gene, I know you didn't mean to leave but not knowing that you were going to be gone worried me. What was I supposed to do? We still haven't gotten far in my training so my powers went all haywire and I really needed you. I hurt both John and Monk. I'm lucky that they already healed but that doesn't mean I feel any less guilty.'_

 _Gene looked at her with sad eyes before pulling her into a hug. 'I know and I'm sorry. I really am but I have some good news... well you probably wouldn't consider it good news.' he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously._

 _Mai pulled away before questioning him The logical side of her brain started working fast. The emotional side of her brain was instantly shutting itself down. 'What do you mean? The only thing I would consider good news but at the same time not is if Lin and Naru came back...' The look on his face confirmed that she was right.'Oh my god... They're back.'_

 _Gene nodded. 'Yea.' He paused for a second before looking at Mai straight in the eyes. A serious demeanor taking over his worried and guilty one from earlier. 'T_ _hey want to bring SPR back. Mai-please accept. You need help. Help that I can't provide. '_

 _Nodding very slowly Mai managed to convince herself that it was for the best. A small smile made its way onto her face which in returned made her male companion smile as well. He was glad that she was trying to return to her normal state. After all, nothing had been the same since the incident that endangered her life occurred. The incident that still manages to haunt her today and probably for the rest of her life._

 _'I guess I'll accept but I won't be easy on him.'_

 _He could only give her a sad smile before leaving Mai to get her much-needed sleep before the annoying ringing of her alarm woke her up._

* * *

 **Beep...Beep...Beep.**

The annoying sound of her alarm clock woke up the 19-year-old college student. Her hand pressed the snooze button before she pulled up her navy blue blanket over her head in an attempt to sleep a bit longer. Just as she started dozing off again her phone rang. Mai groaned as she reached for the phone.

"Hello?" her voice still containing annoyance and sleepiness.

"Mai. Why are you still sleeping? You're usually awake at this time. Don't tell me you had a late encounter with Gene. He really needs to learn how to let you sleep." The usual energetic voice she heard every morning said to her. The voice of the one and only Yasuhara.

She looked at the clock before blinking in confusion. 5:13. Ignoring his comment about Gene, she spoke. "What do you want Yasu?" She could already image the grin forming on her best friends face.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll pick you up at 6 so we can go to work. Oh and bou-san called. He wants us to meet up at his place saying that it was important we all be there."

Mai thought back to her conversation with Gene. It's best that they don't know. Their reactions are the last thing she wants to deal with right now. "He's probably going to propose to Ayako. "

Yasu laughed. "Are you sure? It took him months to gain the courage to ask her out."

Both college students laughed. Over the years, they grew close but that was a given after all they had many study sessions and took some classes together. In 3 years things had changed and it even went as far as them dating, unfortunately, that only lasted for a while before they realized that they were forcing things. Yasu of course like Mai and Mai did like Yasu but they were misplacing that like for something else. Instead, they just decided to stay as friends or as others would see it, close siblings. He has always been there even in her darkest of times and vice versa.

"Alright, I'll get ready. I'll see you in a bit." She said, soon leading to his dramatic goodbye before they both hung up.

That morning everything was normal. Well except the fact that she knew what would happen at Bou-san's meeting. Work consisted of Yasu and Mai helping the police research information. Gathering information about possible suspects to locations of kidnapped children to finding evidence against well-known criminals were their main purpose at the station. Yes, things were normal. Since they were the top of the class, they didn't have a need to study anymore. Exams were long over and Yasu and Mai were on break.

After work, the 2 college students went for some coffee, tea and donuts before arriving at Bou-san's apartment that he currently shared with the miko. They already knew that the monk left his door open so Yasu barged in and immediately went to the monk, proclaiming his love which still bothered 'his beloved' and made everyone else laugh.

Mai, of course, closed the door, greeted everyone in the room and sat down next to the only blond and blue-eyed male of the group who sat next to his girlfriend. She smiled at the pair and handed them their coffee and tea. Tea for Masako who wished to calm her nerves and coffee for John who had an exhausting day.

They've grown accustomed to it after all. The long stressful night were in dire need of caffeine to stay up and tea to calm down due to their unpleasant experiences.

"Hello, Mai. How was work today? Did you guys get any information on the kidnapped child case?" Ask the now long hair medium who had ditched the kimonos. After Naru left and rejected both of them, Masako really opened up and stopped acting like a snob. An accident at work managed to bring Masako and Mai closer together. It wasn't long before Masako revealed her feelings towards the priest which eventually led to Mai and Yasu's brilliant idea of setting them up seeing as how John showed his feeling very clearly towards the medium.

"It was good. Yasu and I managed to narrow down the results so a rescue team is already on their way. In a few minutes maybe, they will have arrested the suspected and the child will be returned to her parents."

John still had his angel like smile as he spoke, his eyes lighting up in hope. "Really! That's great. The poor child could finally be returned to her family."

Nodding Mai left a small smile of content escape onto her lips. "It took longer than expected but we managed."

The ex-priest was another story. His hair was slightly longer than before and he lost his baby fat. He definitely looked more mature since his muscles were now more noticeable but that didn't help the fact that he was still the shortest male of the old SPR irregulars. He had quit being a priest 2 years ago before he revealed his feelings towards started Masako, but the church still gave him permission to conduct exorcisms since he was very respected for being a young priest.

Before the trio could say another word Takigawa yelped quite loudly as his girlfriend, Ayako, smacked the back of his head after he decided, for once, to go along with Yasu's dramatic declaration of love.

"You old hag. I was just playing around. You don't have to get jealous." Monk said as he clutched the back of his head and jumped away in case Ayako decided to hit him again.

"Who are you calling old!?"

Their little antics of being an old married couple began as John attempted to pull those two apart. Out of the whole gang, Ayako and Monk were the only ones who stayed the same. Yasu was still the same as ever but there were slight changes, not that anyone noticed but he did get a little more muscle in his figure and his hair was slightly everyone aged a bit and their maturity grew, well at least for some, but one could tell that their family-like unity remained the same.

Everything was normal. It was a regular Friday evening in October and they were all enjoying themselves ,well, that is until someone knocked. Takigawa looked at his watched. "Right on time." he murmured mostly to himself but the others still caught it.

Upon remembering that they were all called her for some very important news Masako was the first to speak up and as the question they all wanted to know the answer to. "Monk, why did you call us here?"

The monk could only smile nervously before opening the door and showing them the real reason. There stood 2 tall figures. One who didn't seem to change over the last 3 years and the other who had grown taller, lost his baby fat and still maintain his blank face with his eyes shimmering with unidentified emotions.

Gasps were heard from Masako and Ayako as the men of the group had an expression of shock. All but two people showed a sign of surprise. Those who didn't were thinking hard. Takigawa who already knew of their arrival was nervously looking at Mai who didn't seem to make a sound or show her surprise.

"Naru! Lin! come on in." The monk said in a forced happy voice. He wasn't worried about what his girlfriend would do to him afterward, no he was more worried about Mai and every thought going on in her mind at this very moment.

"Thank you, Takigawa." Naru paused as his eyes observed the room then finally landed on Mai. "Nice to see you all again."

Both Lin and Naru were waiting on someone to speak but nobody did. Short seconds seemed like and eternity. The sharp silence snapped everyone back to reality. Their eyes finally darting towards Mai who noticed the sudden attention but said nothing as she reached for her coffee.

She took a quick sip before speaking. "Hello, Oliver, Lin. Nice of you to join us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for those of you that liked the first chapter. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story and please, leave some suggestions, I'm making it up as I go and sorry if the updates aren't consistent, I currently have a lot of things to do. Remember the first few chapters are always boring. Enjoy!**

 **Edited 12/10/16**

* * *

Her response wasn't something that everyone expected. To their surprise she didn't cry, she didn't scream in anger nor did she stayed silent like they expected her to. Then again she hasn't done that in a while. It was rare when she did though perhaps they happened to forget that small detail. After all, she isn't that naive high school girl she was 3 years ago.

Yasu, after he got over the initial shock, hugged Mai and brought her near him. "My love! I can't believe how much you matured when I wasn't looking." The teasing tone was heard but Mai's response or lack of surprised their new guests.

Sighing, Mai took off one of his arms that draped over her shoulders. "Yasu if you don't get off of me in 5 seconds I won't let you into my apartment when it's either raining or snowing."

The male released her immediately and smiled innocently before addressing his old boss. "So Big Boss, what are you doing back in Japan? I'm sure you didn't come just to say hi."

The two arrivals sat down. The tense atmosphere quickly lifted due to Yasu's teasing. Thankful for Yasu antics for once.

"Lin and I came to see if you would be willing to come back and work with us at SPR."

A few glances were exchanged before they all looked at Mai who basically ran the investigation on cases they were needed for. Masako and Ayako only paying for the equipment with a bit of help from Monk.

Seeing the glances they threw at each other, Lin and Naru did the same. Mai, who had been thinking about various things stayed silent waiting for Monk to speak. "So Mai how do you feel about working with them again?"

She looked up at her father figure. "I don't see why not." A pause in her sentence seemed to make everyone hold their breath in fear of Mai saying something very unnecessary;however, they happened to miss the slight twitch from the corner of her lips. "I do have a few conditions." Her gaze shifted to Naru and Lin. "If that's alright with you." She asked mostly looking at Naru in the process. His face still expressionless as ever but a small nod let them know he was fine with hearing her out. "You are not the boss- and we are not simply just your employees." Everyone threw a confused look at Mai. All except for Lin expected as much. His own lips played with a small smile. A small and encouraging nod was given to Mai who was the only one who noticed. "We're a team, so that means everyone works together including you."

Surprised at her bluntness Naru let a small frown adorn the features of his face. Accepting her proposition was the only way to gain back his lost members or that would mean no team. Not that he would say it out loud but he missed having people, or more specifically them, around him. People who cared about their whole team and who weren't completely clueless about ghost hunting. "Fine but I must inform you, work begins tomorrow. A case was given to me not that long ago and I would like if we got to it as quickly as possible. "

The rules were set and the case was given, nonetheless, Mai wanted Naru to struggle a bit more. After all, she was the only one who agreed, the others have yet to given their word of ok.

"Hold up Oliver, we still haven't all agreed besides what's the rush? You still need to get the team to agree. I may have already accepted your offer and so has Monk seeing as how he knew about your arrival." She paused and shifted her eyes to Monk who shamefully looked down. Her eyes darted back to the man dressed in dark clothing. "You still need their confirmation." All eyes turned to Mai.

 _'Why was she insisting on him staying_?'

Quickly catching on, Yasu inwardly grinned. "She right Naru. None of us agreed. Mai only set the terms in case we agreed." He observed his boss who clenched his fists, also not missing the slight smirk on his Chinese assistant's face.

Naru observed, something he always seemed to do whenever he was in a situation that needed quick thinking, but this was different. This was agreeing to their conditions of becoming a family. Something that Lin brought to his attention 2 years ago back in England. He may not have seen them in 3 years but he could tell that they remained the same with their appearances the only difference. This was something he needed. "Fine then, can I have your answers now before asking you how you been over that last 3 years?" He said hoping that they would tell him their answers quickly.

At this Yasu grinned. A little teasing was needed to found out some possible information crucial to future- blackmailing- as one would call it.

His arm made its way around Mai's waist pulling her closer leaving a small kiss on her cheek in the process. "Well if my love is willing to work with you again then I'll certainly join just to be with her." Mai did nothing to push him off and slightly blushed as she was kissed. A small sign of affection they used to share before.

Naru and Lin's eyes widen. Monk openly glared at the mischievous boy as he pushed him off the couch. "What the hell Yasu?! I thought you guys broke up a year ago!"

"Aww Monk! You ruined it." Yasu whined as he stood up, dusting the imaginary dust off his pants.

"Now, Now. No need to argue. Yasu was just being his usual self Takigawa." The ex-priest interfered.

Mai smiled slightly. "Alright, guys that's enough. I think it's best you tell them your answer before anything else."

Everyone looked at each other then back at Naru and said the same thing. "Of course, we will." Naru released a breath he had been holding and inwardly smile. _Hopefully, things could go back to normal._

Once that was all out of the way, they spent the rest of the evening talking, well everyone except Naru, Mai, and Lin but they still occasionally said a few words. When it was Lin's turn to speak, he gave them a small smile. "Honestly, nothing has changed for me. I'm still taking care of Noll but,..." He took a glance at Naru. "It was a bit easier to do that in England. Sulking about his precious tea was something that took up his daily activities other than locking himself up in his study."

Naru glared at Lin while everyone else was either laughing on the ground, (Monk and Yasu.) Laughing loudly (Ayako) or hiding their smile ( John, Masako, and Mai). Lin just sipped his drink innocently. A ringing sound cut through the silence. Everyone's head snapped towards Mai who glared at her phone.

"What do you want?" She said quite rudely.

The whole team observed her as she started getting frustrated with whoever was calling her. Yasu, who sat next to her, gathered Mai's and his own things before reaching the door. Everyone looked at him confused. "Yea I know... We'll be there in 15."

In a blink of an eye, Mai made her way towards Yasu. "Akira apparently can't gather enough evidence. So we have to go. " Mai and Yasu looked towards the others. "Sorry guys but we have to close this case by tonight. We'll see you in the morning."

Before anyone else could say something the two college students had already shut the door. John sighed. "I can't help but worry for their safety."

Everyone except the new arrivals nodded in agreement. "What do you mean?" They asked at the same time. Ayako explained to the newcomers. " Both Yasu and Mai help out with police investigations. I think they started about 2 years ago and since they showed great potential, the head chief gladly welcome them in"

Naru nodded, still,a bit confused he decided to ask the important question. An observation from earlier caught his attention but he decided against questioning them until Mai was out of the room or at least an ear shot away. "What happened to Mai while we were gone?" He wasn't clueless, he did happen to notice the naive aura around Mai long gone.

The atmosphere in the room turned serious almost immediately. Bou-san seeing as everyone else was avoiding eye contact with their boss spoke up. "Naru-A week after you left, Mai went missing and didn't return for a month." Monk saw that Naru wanted to ask a question but cut him off before anything could be said. "We don't know what happened. The only person that does is Yasu."

Something broke within Naru. The words made his hands clenched to a lighter shade than his own pale skin.

That's when Monk started exaggerating. "I swear if that sly fox defiles my sweet innocent Mai, I'll ...ow. You old hag what was that for?" Monk clutched his head and continued arguing with his red-headed girlfriend.

The words said after let Naru calm his nerves. Things were far from normal and the great Oliver Davis didn't know what to expect for their 1st case in a long time.

* * *

It was 6 in the morning when Mai woke up. Yasu and herself spent all night researching and didn't sleep till 3. Knowing that after their debriefing, Yasu would end up staying at Mai's apartment for the rest of the night, Yasu went back home to pack his things for their first and next case with the SPR members. He at the very moment, was sleeping on a futon next to Mai's bed. She sighed and decided to get ready. Once out of the shower, she saw Yasu grabbing his things before going inside murmuring a soft 'good morning'. Around 7:30 they decided to leave and head out to the old SPR building. It was a short 10-minute drive so they got there pretty early.

"Good morning big boss."

"Morning Kazuya."

Naru didn't say anything about Mai calling him by his alias but it bothered him a bit. He rather hear his nickname or real name escape her lips like it did yesterday. "Mai, Yasu help Lin and I put the equipment in the van. When the others get back, we'll talk about the case.".

The pair nodded sleepily but still did as they were instructed. After a few trips down the stairs, the rest of them came. All the equipment was loaded and all they needed to do was talk about the case.

"So Naru-bou what's the case about?"

Naru passed them folders holding the information they gathered the day the case was given to them. "A couple days ago the owner of an inn came to request our help. Apparently, there were experiencing the regular poltergeist things. Objects moving, knocking sounds, things like that but things escalated after a year of the inn's opening. People started to get injured and 3 people went missing. A couple of others were found dead in the basement or behind the estate near the hot springs. Of course, these series of events happen after and only once before a few couples experience blackouts or having no recollection of ever meeting."

Ayako looked up from her folder. "You're referring to the one case of a man and women having no recollection of ever er... spending a night together but seeing signs of it?" Naru nodded and looked up at Yasu who looked like he had something to say. "Hey, monk... Doesn't this remind you of the case we took about a year ago? The one where people got possessed by two spirits who relived their own death?"

At the mention of this case John and Mai paled slightly.

"Oh right, it was just us, John and Mai. If I remember correctly Mai and John got possessed and started mmhhppff."

Mai slapped a hand over Monks' mouth. "Naru don't you think we should go?" She inwardly cursed at the mention of his nickname but tried not to dwell on it too much and focused and getting the conversation they were currently on to change.

Said person raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about Mai's sudden outburst. Mai glanced at John who was slightly blushing. Masako and Ayako were looking at the pair wondering what happened.

"Your right let's go. Mai you in the van with Lin and I. Everyone else in monks car. "

Mai groaned and slid into the van. Apparently the ride there will be for 4 hours but she didn't mind. She was glad for the peace and quiet and instantly fell asleep on a certain narcissist's shoulder. This is when said person observed her looking at every way she had grown.

"Noll, you should tell her soon. She might get back together with Yasu if you don't." A slight teasing tone in his voice was heard but Naru paid no mind to it. Instead, he chose to openly glare at Lin. "When the time is right, I'll tell her. Until then, I can only look from afar." He looked down at his assistant and smiled at her. _'She still hasn't changed her sleeping habits.'_

Lin smirked. Things were only going to get more interesting. This was something they needed desperately for Japan was their true home. Something that kept them sane and happy unlike England, which kept their minds cloudy and kept them away from the people they considered their family.


	3. Chapter 3

_Help! Please Help!'_

 _With those words of sheer hope waiting to be answered, Mai quickly realized that she was dreaming, however, instead of watching from afar, she was that person._

 _Small notes of her surroundings were mentally noted, her gazed traveled around the cold and dark room, coated with blood and it's stench. Of course, while this wasn't her body, the feelings of pain, fear and hatred were easily identified, her limbs eventually going numb at the result of the surges of pain she felt._

 _Mai wasn't sure how long she was there, her mind had long since tried to figure out the person's distinction of time as she observed the rusting chains that restrained her body. Soon her eyes traveled towards the clothes she had on. 'high school student' what a terrible age to die in. A sudden urge to sleep overcame Mai, a small nap wouldn't hurt. Precisely at that moment, a blinding light flooded the room, a tall hooded figure came into sight. A solemn but lustful look came upon his face however only a few words were muttered as Mai was on the ground, the an invading her privacy as her clothes were torn apart. Pain flooding her lower regions almost immediately._

 _'Haruna... Haruna... Gomen Haruna.' He said._

 _The man, a crazed look in his eyes, laughed maniacally. Blood coated her, her own blood slithered down her skin and into the pool of blood it had formed. Slowly, Mai looked at the knife embedded within her._

Naru looked at Mai for her slight whimpering and caught his and Lin's attention. Lin took a glance at the brunette. "Noll. She's dreaming. I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't quite pleasant either."

The narcissist nodded. He knew that but he also knew that Mai could be getting useful information regarding the case.

 _Mai was slowly bleeding out. The pain was unbearable. She was going to die any minute now._

"Lin! Pull over!" Naru finally had enough, he was extremely worried. Screw the case he thought. Mai's life was more important.

The older man did as he was told and looked at his co-worker. She started clutching her stomach. Her whimpering turned into soft sobs.

Noticing the van in front stop, Monk did the same.

 _'My dear Haruna. Be glad you'll be added to my collection. ' With that said, the man slit Mai's throat._ Her hand instantly went up to her throat, everyone watching her actions.

"Naru do something!" he heard and he did the only thing he could think of. Slap her.

The echo of the impact rang through their ears. No one drew a breath, they waited for the brunette's breath to regulate before they attempted anything. Even with the slap, Mai had not woken up, it was best if she did. Grabbing a water bottle from the car, Ayako dumped it on Mai, who shot up immediately. The SPR team sighed in relief when she awoke.

"Taniyama-san are you alright." Lin was the first to ask. His Shiki had been going crazy but he really couldn't tell what was wrong. He instantly felt guilty because he could have stopped the dream she was having.

Nodding Mai opened her mouth to speak, at once, she discovered that she could not for no sound came out. Her eyebrows drew together as a frown formed on her lips. She was clearly confused as were the rest, though not for the same reasons. It was upon closer inspection did they realize the chain like marks around her neck. Perhaps it was best they said nothing about it, Naru happened to agree with them as well. "Now that we know your fine it's time to get back in the van. An hour of driving should be left before we reach the inn."

No arguments were made, it was clear that this case was seemingly difficult, or at least confusing based on the events that had just occurred.

The trio entered the van, quickly getting back on the road. Grabbing her notebook from her bag, she wrote in it, documenting the events she remembered clearly. Lin and Naru, confused by her behavior, threw a quick glance at each other but said nothing until Mai had put the notebook down.

"Mai what were you doing?" Curiosity got the best of Naru.

As if knowing they, or more specifically Naru, were going to question her, she handed over the notebook. Naru's eyes scanned the page. First the writing then the picture she drew. Clear details were given and a picture never looked so real to him.

Softly, Naru murmured. "I didn't know you could draw."

Retrieving the notebook from his grasp, Mai turned to the next page.

I wasn't aware of it either until about 2 years ago. Someone told me that by finding a source of release, I wouldn't have the nightmares and panic attacks I had up till then. It worked of course. 

"And who told you this?"

Mai shook her head indicating that she wasn't going to answer him anytime soon. He frowned but didn't want to push it. Within a few minutes, they were greeted by the client. A young man around his late twenties, named Hachiro Tokiya, showed them the way in and where they would set up the base.

"Hachiro-san who else is here?"

The man's shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes held fear in his gaze. "At the moment it is my wife and I who resided withing the premises. Many of our clients left, of course, I have gotten all their information so that you may conduct the interviews. I do hope we can leave after our own interviews. My wife and I can't bare to listen to the whispers and footsteps that engulf the place.

Naru nodded. "First, my team and I will set up. After a short while, we'll do the interviews."

"Thank you so much, Shibuya-san."

Naru turned to look at the brief information Lin had compiled after accepting the case. Short notes were written on the margin of the paper. The rest of the team started bringing up the equipment with the exception of Mai, who was looking at her notebook, recalling her dream from earlier. It was then that a stinging sensation brought her out of her thoughts. Soon her lungs joined in on the painful sensation as they started to burn. Her face showed pure agony and it was John who quickly dropped the box he carried, that helped her.

"Mai what's wrong!?"

She shook her head as tears started to flow out of her eyes. Naru looked up from his work and ran towards his assistant. Her breathing became raspy and sounded as if she were choking. Trying to grasp even the smallest bits of air.

' _You know for a genius you sure are stupid.'_

Naru jumped at the voice. _'Gene?'_

 _'No, I'm your conscience, you just haven't used me in a while. Of course, it's me idiot scientist.'_

 _'but how your-'_

' _Nows not the time for this. Have the priest bless her.'_

Naru didn't question it. "John bless Mai."

The blond nodded and began his work. Naru folded his arms. _'Gene why are you here?'_

 _'What do you mean? I'm always here. I'm also the reason why Mai didn't over react when you showed up.'_

 _'Gene... You idiot medium. Your supposed to have passed on.'_

 _'Now's not the time. Mai fell asleep. I need to see her.'_

Naru sighed.

"Kazuya-san. What do we do now?"

Naru looked at the blond. "We wait." and with that, he left the room to help with the equipment being brought up.

The ungiven demand was clear to John who stayed back to watch over Mai. Upon a closer look, the marks around her neck and grown darker, confusing the ex-priest greatly. There wasn't much to do except set up the equipment that was already within the room. Quickly retrieving the box he dropped earlier, he set up the few things he had.

Minutes later, the rest came up, having been informed of Mai's distressed. Their eyes were met with a sleeping Mai and John who had done half of Lin's work. Lin was a bit surprised but said nothing.

Naru handed a clipboard to Monk. "Takigawa, you and Ms. Matsuzaki need to place the cameras in these locations. John, Hara-san while you're out trying to get a feel of the place, I would also like you to take the temperatures of the room. Yasuhara, go to the library and try to dig deeper into the history surrounding this place."

They all nodded and went their respective ways. The minutes seemed like hours and it wasn't until John and Masako came back did Naru decided to interview the clients. He took Masako and Lin leaving John behind to look after Mai once again.

He sat at the base looking at the monitors. There were no signs of activity so he just sat and started thinking about the case. The sound of something falling caught his attention and he searched the monitors. Nothing was on display so he turned around. It was Mai, she had fallen off the couch and was crawling around.

"Mai what are you doing?"

When she didn't answer he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Mai are you okay."

The girl looked like she wanted to cry. That was when he noticed her eye color.

"Mai, can you see at all?"

She shook her head and did sign language.

 _'I had another dream. Could you bring me my notebook, it should be in my bag.'_

He grabbed her bag and took out the navy blue notebook. He opened it to the last page she had written on and looked at Mai.

"What did you see?"

 _'There was a man. Judging from my last dream, I think he was a serial killer going after high school girls. He raped them and then killed them. Sick and vile as always, anyways, this time, I was able to get out of the body but I saw what he did to the body afterward. He cut them up and buried them. He only kept certain parts.'_

At this John cringed. "Like what?"

 _'Last time he ripped out the vocal cords but this time, he ripped out the_ _girl's eyes. I think'_ Mai stopped signing at the sound of footsteps _. 'John who else is in here?'_

John looked around the room and noticed Lin, Naru, and Masako by the entrance. "How did you know someone else was here?"

 _'I heard them..'_

"John, Mai what is going on?" Naru asked, taking a seat in a nearby chair.

 _'I had another dream.'_ she signed.

Naru turned to look at John. Utterly clueless at what the brunette just did. "What did she say?"

"She had another dream but it seems as if they are affecting her. She can't see now."

"Mai what did my brother say to you."

At this, the room's temperature dropped a few degrees. Lin had stopped typing and Masako's and John's eyes widen.

' _He said that you can't allow me to fall asleep or else I die.'_

Naru looked at John who's breath got caught in his throat. Lin who had been paying attention to Mai's movements, sighed. "She said that she can't sleep or else she dies."

Naru nodded. Inside he was freaking out but on the outside, he looked calm. A scream brought them all out of their thoughts.

"Hara-san stay with Mai." And with that three men bolted out the door.

Mai sat still and couldn't believe what Gene told her. Little by little Mai would lose all her senses and soon her feelings. In other words, she is slowly going to become a mindless doll.

"Mai, are you okay?'

The girl nodded.

"Do you want some tea?"

She shook her head.

/x/x/

On the first floor, where the screaming had come from, Monk was fending off the spirit which had attacked them. Though he failed miserably as his head suffered a blow that caused bleeding. Ayako, weakest of them all, in this case, held his head as John and Lin had joined them. Naru, knowing that Ayako needed help in lifting Monk up, made his way over to the pair.

A soft whistle from Lin, made the spirit disappear.

"John, Lin help Monk up to the base. I'll get Matsuzaki-san."

They made their way to base where Masako and Mai were patiently waiting.

Mai knowing that she wouldn't be any use to the rest took out her notebook and started drawing. Although she couldn't see, she knew exactly what she was doing.

Yasu who had arrived minutes ago peered over Mai's shoulder. "Wow, Mai I heard you couldn't see so how are you drawing?"

She shrugged and continued. Everyone else was doing their jobs and it wasn't until Yasu talked about his findings did she pay attention.

"In 1887, there were about 3 disappearances. The following 3 years were calm and then the disappearances continued. It followed a pattern and it wasn't until the building that was originally built here was destroyed did the disappearances stopped. In 1921, they began once more only, this time, their bodies were found. One was identified as Haruna Hideyoshi. She was brutally stabbed and her vocal cords were ripped out."

He stopped and looked up at Mai.

 _'That's the first girl'_

"The next body that was found was cut up into pieces. The only thing that wasn't found was her eyes."

This time, they all looked at Mai.

When she just sat there, Yasuhara continued. "I looked up the past owners, but there was something odd."

"Odd? in what way?"

The college student looked at the monk. "Well, the owners all died... by committing suicide. They would only be here for 20 years and then after they hit the mark, they died. I looked into police reports but according to them they thought that it was just a serial killer that had an apprentice."

The room with silent with the new found information. Soon a ringing sound cut through the silence making them snap out of their thoughts.

 _'That's my phone can someone answer it.'_

Yasu being the nearest to the phone picked up.

"Hello."

...

"no I'm sorry she's busy at the moment but I can take a message. "

...

Yasu's eyes widen and then he immediately dashed out the door with Mai. Everyone looked at each other.

"What was that about?" Monk was the first to act.

His girlfriend sighed. "Who knows. They are always keeping secrets."

Lin looked back at the monitors. "They went outside."

John nodded in confirmation. "Yasu looked worried. I hope nothing bad has happened."

Oh, and how wrong were they.

Naru stood up and looked at the open notebook that laid where Mai once sat. He picked it up. "Well that doesn't matter, At least we got a face."

He held it up and showed the rest of his team the picture Mai had drawn. A man with dark eyes, long, unkempt hair and tattered clothes stood there with a creepy grin and a knife in his hands. He looked as if he belong to an asylum.

/x/x/

Yasu was standing outside with Mai.

"Mai we have 2 months left. We have to find him or we both die."

 _'I know but... how? We've been tracking him for 3 years.'_

Yasu sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "we could always ask the others for help."

She shook her head. _'No, I don't want to put them in danger. It's bad enough that I got you involved.'_

"Mai. We've been over this."

 _'I know I know. Come on let's go inside. We can worry about this later. Out of ears reach. '_

When they arrived back at base, the rest of the team turned to look at them.

"What was that about?"

Yasu sighed and came up with a lie. "Our professor said we forgot to turn in our reports and since Mai and I were busy on our last case, we didn't do it."

Mai nodded and tried to make her way to the couch. When it was clear that she didn't know where she was going. Yasu grabbed her hand and lead her towards the couch.

' _Mai why'd you lie?'_

 _'Gene?'_

 _'No, it's Naru's conscience I just came over to say hello.'_

 _'Gene...I'_

 _'Sorry, anyways, you should tell Naru, he could help.'_

 _'I'm sorry but that's not going to happen.'_

 _'You know I could always tell him'_

 _'I swear if you tell him, I will disappear and never speak to you again. '_

With this, he shut up and left Mai to her thoughts.

 _'I can't tell them. I can't let them know what happened.'_

* * *

 **Long chapter. Hope you enjoy and remember to favorite and leave a review. Until next week.**

 **Updated 12/12/16**


	4. Chapter 4

Two days.

It had been two complete days since their findings were shared and nothing had happened. All were on edge including the tea deprived Naru, which irritated everyone else to no end. Mai, who had been the only person ignoring the situation as well as everyone else, decided to minimize her communication with everyone else as she drew in her notebook.

Ayako, who sat next to Monk as they discussed the case, stared worriedly at Mai. "Monk, we need to hurry and get rid of that spirit. Mai hasn't been able to sleep in 2 days."

He managed a small nod.

Mai's ears twitched as she heard her name. _'Guys I'm completely fine. Yasu and I have stayed up longer than this, don't worry as long as we minimize my energy used. I should be fine. If there is anything we should worry about is me staying up longer than 4 days.'_

Seeing as how neither the Monk or shrine maiden are fluent enough to understand whatever she had just said, the pair turned towards John, seeing as how Lin wasn't looking and Yasu was out. "She's fine. Just don't let the 4th day pass. "

He didn't want to question how that was possible, however, he was certain it had something to do with the pill bottle in her purse.

It was Naru that brought them out of their conversation. "As long as she's fine it shouldn't matter. For now, I would like Miss Hara and John to bless the rooms once more and perhaps even provoke the spirit while you're at it. Miss Matsuzaki, Monk, we need to recheck the room temperatures, while you're at it check camera 5, it's been malfunctioning lately." Naru turned to get a glimpse at his employees. "I suggest you hurry, Yasu will arrive with our food soon."

Most of them were inclined to groan but withheld it. The mention of food brightened up their spirits just a bit.

/x/xx/xxx/

When the shifts were decided, it was known to Mai that her partner for the night would be Naru. While their time together was silent, it had a slight awkwardness to it. Mai couldn't help but mentally groan. Anyone else would have been better even Lin.

 _'Perhaps you should have asked someone to switch with you.'_

 _'It still wouldn't really matter, I can't speak, let alone communicate with the others unless it is John, Lin or Yasu. Having them with us would have only caused more trouble.'_

When she heard laughter, thought not quite sounding like Gene's, she frowned.

 _'I'm not entirely sure if that was funny.'_

 _'It wasn't me, I was wondering who it was as well.'_

This caused Mai to turn in her seat, even without her sight, habits die hard.

"Is something the matter?"

Mai quickly grabbed hold of her notebook and pen. 'I was cetain I heard something just now, didn't you hear it?"

"No, Perhaps you're just getting a bit delusional. I expect that happens to a person that hasn't slept in a while."

'That's the thing, I wasn't the only one to hear it.'

Mai could never be too sure of his reaction. He might have gone stiff at the indirect mention of his dead brother or he might have been more stressed. Knowing that you have to complete something within a time limit does worry and stress some, even if they are known for being emotionless. It was then that she heard his frustrated sigh. 'Would you like some tea?'

Mai didn't even wait for an answer, she instead, grabbed ahold of his arm and dragged him towards the kitchen, careful not to fall, also hoping she remembered the way completely.

It went without saying that he helped her. No sight meant huge messes, ones she tried her best to avoid.

"Thank you, Mai." His voice as calm as ever once he took a sip of the tea he dearly missed. Nothing would ever compare to it.

I'm sure you needed it more than ever.

/x/xx/xxx/

Her shift with Yasu has started, they were watching the monitors and listening to the recordings. It's obvious who got what, but by then Mai wasn't completely sure she would last any longer. Her eyes were getting heavy. _'Yasu can you be noisy. I can't fall asleep anytime soon.'_

 _"_ Sure thing Mai."

She smiled slightly until he brought up the topic she had been dreading for a while now. "So for our little problem.- What do you propose we do?"

 _'same thing we have been doing for the past 3 years, except this time, we don't get anyone involve unless it's absolutely necessary. We don't need to lose anyone else. It's our fault 3 people are already gone.'_

The air, in that instant, was a little tense. No response from Yasu certainly proved it, and it was comfirmed once she was suddenly pushed against the chair she sat in. "Isn't this sweet. Your love for this boy is strong, but what is the, certainly you love the boy with dark indigo eyes as well."

Mai stiffened in her seat, struggling against the spirit now in possession of Yasu. No malicious intent of a man but rather a women. "Let's show him a little something, shall we?"

She was completely restrained, wanting desperately for her best friend to awaken and gain complete control of his body again. It was then that her lips were pressed up against his own, pulling, biting, desperately trying to get any reaction out of her. When she thought she would faint then, the door opened and his weight was thrown off of her.

The usual prayer was heard from John and Ayako, the one with him, came up towards her daughter figure who looked pale. "Mai, are you okay?"

She nodded, attempting to relax a bit now that she knew Yasu would be fine.

"What happened?" Naru, the one who realized something was wrong by the lack of chatter on the other end, asked.

' _Yasu got possessed.'_

 _"_ That much was obvious thank you, I meant why did this happen. I assumed Miss Matsuzaki placed wards around the base." He said, directing a full glare towards the shrine maiden.

"Possessed but how? You usually prevent that."

Mai managed to throw a glare at Monk.

"What do you mean?"

 _'Nothing to worry about, for now, we need to get rid of the spirit.'_

"And what exactly do you suggest we do?"

Mai looked down at her hands out of instinct. She had thought of this for awhile but it was still a bit risky.

 _"I astral project.'_

The protests were certainly coming. More from Monk than anyone else. "No! Absolutely not, I will not allow it."

Mai frowned.

 _'I'm sorry but it's not entirely up to you to decided. I'll have you know that it's not dangerous as long as someone is watching over my body. Besides I don't sleep, Isn't that right Yasu?"_

Yasu who had woken up seconds ago but quickly caught up to the conversation nodded. "That's right, it's only dangerous due to a spirit entering her own body and completely taken over, however, Mai, are you positive you can do this. This spirit did take the majority of your energy away. I can't exactly guarantee you'll be able to stay awake much longer if you Astral Project."

She nodded at his words. _"Lin, please take care of me."_

Mai didn't wait any longer, it needed to be done. Her senses were slowly leaving her, and the idea of becoming a mindless doll didn't really appeal to her. Before she knew it, Mai had entered the spirit plane, only to be greeted by her spirit guide. "Gene what happened?"

The man in front, or rather teenager, shook his head. "I think it'll all come together once you watch this."

In front of them, they watch what seemed to be your typical soap opera.

'Emily, Please. Why!? I thought things were going well!" A clean cut man in an Italian business suit screamed. What seemed to be his wife, almost completely nude flushed with anger. "You thought things were going well!? How dare you cheat on me? How dare you act like it never happened?! How dare you do it again after you promised it would never occur again!?"

The man looked utterly heartbroken. The scene quickly changed towards one of the man's wife leaving with tears in her eyes, not looking where she was going, she got into an accident, dying instantly.

From there the scenery change, Heartbroken by her last words, the man went crazy, leading to him becoming a serial killer. Many of his victims were girls who looked like his wife did during High school. He kidnapped, raped and then finally killed them. Only carving out essential body parts to create a doll that looked like his late wife.

Mai sighed. This case was stupid, and it only showed what unmentioned loved can do to a person. After this, she was definitely going to sleep for a couple of days.

"Thank you, Gene, I think it's time for me to go back."

His soft smile, ever present, as he disappeared from her view.

/x/xx/xxx/xxxx/

"Why isn't she waking up!?" Ayako, nearly screaming in Mai's ear, exclaimed.

"It shouldn't be long. Perhaps she's found some very interesting information." Yasu, though confident in his words, said worriedly.

Monk was getting very agitated. "You better hope so Yasu, this will be your fault if she doesn't wake up." By then his hands were grasping the collar of Yasu's shirt tightly.

Yasu, serious enough to scared them in fear that was something was wrong, grabbed Monk's hand. "I'm certain she will wake up. It's not the first time something dangerous has happened. You'll just have to wait for her and I believe she was right in doing this."

Monk close enough to yell in his face once more was suddenly hit by a pillow.

' _I certainly do hope you also believed in me, Monk. I'll have you know this isn't the first time I do something dangerous and on my own.'_

"What did she say?" Monk asked, confused.

Yasu smirked. "She hates your lack of trust."

"B-but Mai! You were out for a long time!" From there he cried painfully. Mai was certain this had something to do with Ayako.

 _'Is Lin in the room?'_

"Yea, Lin?"

When the sound of his seat turning around was heard, Mai began to sign every detail she remembers. Also adding in how idiotic this case was. "Is that all?"

 _'Yes, now please, if you can, hurry, I suggest the same method we used on the doll case we had years ago to be done again. I really do wish to have some sleep.'_

From Mai's left, Ayako spoke up. "The male spirit, did he really cause all this because he went mental?"

Monk answered for her. "This isn't the first time something happened like this. Though it seems he did this just to toy around with his victims. "

Naru interrupted their chatter. "Mai, I think it's best if you sleep. You're paler than ever. We should be able to get this done by nightfall."

Mai nodded. 'I certainly hope you're -' She never got to finish her sentence. Instead, her eyes rolled back and her head almost hit the coffee table in front of her.

"Mai!"

* * *

 **Updated 01/02/2017**


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody expected the brunette to collapse, so when her head fell and her eyes rolled back, they all flinched. Yasu, being extremely worried but never exactly showing it, was the first person by her side followed by the rest.

"What's wrong?! Why did she suddenly collapse?"

Yasu picked up his best friend and laid her down on the couch before answering Ayako's question. "She probably used up more energy than she had... Don't worry this isn't the first time something like this happens."

And again, like many other times, confusion clouded their thoughts.

Naru, who was worried as well and even more so with the events that just happened, pushed his thoughts away and started working with Lin to finish this case. Since nobody else knew what to do, they sat down patiently watching their favorite brunette who was still sleeping. Yasu looked at his best friend then back at his own notebook where he wrote some information down. Not information from the case but information on Mai's abilities.

You see Yasu and Mai have been so secretive for a while for various reasons. When Naru left and closed SPR, Mai's powers suddenly spiked. At the time John, Monk, Ayako and Masako were busy so the only person she turned to was Yasu. In the end, they experimented with Mai's abilities and learned how to control it but, it all came with a price. A price that they were still paying and their deadline will soon come.

"Yasuhara."

Yasu looked up at his boss. "Yes?"

Everyone looked at the pair and yes, everyone was pleasantly surprised to find a serious Yasu once again. Even Lin and Naru were surprised though they didn't show it.

"After this case is over, I want you and Mai to explain."

At this, the glasses wearing college student rose an eyebrow. "Explain what exactly?"

"Everything that has happened since I left. As your boss, I have the right to know what might possibly endanger my employees."

Chuckling flooded the silent room. "I'm sorry Oliver, but that is something I can't do... You see Mai and I made a pact never to speak of it again unless we somehow managed to endanger another. Until that time comes, I'm afraid that my lips are sealed."

They just saw a completely different side of Yasu but of course, that was expected. After all, 3 years have passed and in 3 years so many things could change.

Lin who was listening to every word Yasu said spoke up. "What type of pact?"

All eyes turned to Lin who questionably looked at his co-worker. Yasu frowned but still answered. "A blood pact."

* * *

 _Mai managed to look around the room she was bound to. 'Gene. Why are you here?'_

 _Right next to her sat her friend and guide. Like herself, he was bound to the wall, looking a bit angry, at himself for that matter._

 _"What the hell is going on?"_

 _The teenage boy shook his head. 'I'm not entirely sure. I was looking around a few things and next thing I know i'm here. I do know that you senses are currently being destroyed. If the others, or rather Lin, don't hurry up, I'm afraid you will also begin to lose your memories.'_

 _"My Memories? but I thought the spirit had to get rid of my hearing first."_

 _Gene looked sadly at the ground. " I wish that were to happen as well. However, it seems as if the spirit changed the order when he sucked out your energy. Do to that, he has the strength to skip the process. "_

 _Mai wasn't sure whether to panic or not. She had faith in the SPR members and judging by the look on Gene's face suggested he thought the same thing._

 _"Mai, once you wake up some of your memories will be gone. You still won't be able to see or speak but everything that is said you will be able to hear. Just as long as you keep a cool head, everything should be fine."_

 _Maybe she should panic just a bit._ _'Gene, how much time do I have left?'_

 _He looked away from her gaze. 'You are about to wake up.'_

* * *

 **Yasu's point of view.**

It's been 2 hours and Lin still hasn't finished his preparations. Mai isn't awake yet either and I've been sitting by her side to see if I can find any signs of movement. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a hand holding onto my own. I looked down and saw that Mai intertwined her fingers with my own. "Mai what are you doing?"

At this everyone's head snapped towards us well except for Lin and Naru. I looked back at Mai and noticed her frowning. She brought up her other hand and started signing. _'Yasu why can't I speak... Or see? What's going on? Did the ghost knock me unconscious again? I'm sure I placed the barrier up correctly.'_

Barrier-Holding hands- Shit she lost her memory. "Mai listen to me. 2 years have passed. We are no longer dating and we finished up that case perfectly fine. Right now we are solving another one with the rest of the SPR members including Lin and Naru."

She stayed silent, That was certainly not good. Mai's hand left my own as she sat up correctly and started twiddling her thumbs around. She stopped after a minute or two and brought her head up. _'Yasu can you hand me a book? Any book doesn't matter which one it is.'_

I did as I was told and gave her a book. The book vanished from her hands and was already flying through the air going towards the back of Naru's head. "Mai!"

She just smirked and signed once again. _'Lin you know he deserved at least that much.'_

I looked at Lin and realized that in his hand he held the book that Mai had thrown. Naru was still not facing us.

Leaning towards Mai's ear, I whispered. "You shouldn't have done that. Now he will know a bit of what you learned so far."

She shrugged. ' _Lin didn't anyone teach you not to listen to other people's conversations. It's quite rude.'_

"My apologies Mai, I'll talk to you about this later. I have a few... suggestions for you."

She nodded and plopped down onto the couch closing her eyes momentarily before opening them even though she couldn't see. _'He's here, I suggest you begin.'_

Although Mai had no memory of what was going on, she figured out the basics and just went along with everything. A year after Naru had left, Mai would have probably cried that he came back but judging by the fact that they were currently working together, she guessed that she had come to terms with the fact that she shouldn't be angry with Naru. Now the whole not dating Yasu thing, Well that confused her greatly. They dated for 6 months, but never officially announced it until the last week before the case they had received. That's what they decided on. So what happened? These thoughts swirled around in her head as Lin and the others were fighting off the spirit haunting this residence.

Moments later when a crash and an agonizing scream was heard, Mai opened her eyes to find that she could see and speak once again see the light. Her memories hit her like a ton of bricks and she coughed quite loudly getting the attention of Masako who rushed to her side. Those memories included something she had completely forgotten and she had to finish some forgotten business.

"Mai! Are you alright?"

She nodded and managed to croak out something. "Get me to Yasu."

The medium was confused but did as she was told and took Mai to Yasu who was sitting by the monitors with headphones on. The young male college student sighed in relief and took off his headphones and looked behind him. "Mai you're okay!"

He didn't get the response he was waiting on. Instead, he got a pair of lips on his own and he felt something break within him. He instantly realized what it was and responded to the kiss.

This probably wasn't the best time to do so since John, Lin, Ayako, Monk and Naru walked in witnessing the event.

Naru who grew a weird sensation at the pit of his stomach cleared his throat rather loudly. "Mai, Yasu, do I need to remind you that we are working. You shouldn't be sucking each others faces." And with that, the young scientist took out his phone to inform the client that they were done with the case.

Monk and Ayako were still gaping like fishes while Masako and John chuckled awkwardly. Lin smirked and had a theory behind the kiss.

"Yasu, I will be leaving for 2 days next Friday. Use that time to explain what happened and why it is happening. The pact broke. I'm sure you already figured that out." She whispered into her best friends ear. She looked at Lin. "Lin. I'm sure you know part of what we were doing so I suggest you stop by tomorrow morning at my apartment to give me those, suggestions."

The Chinese male nodded and hid his smirk. "Of course but I suggest you tell Naru what that kiss was about."

Mai smirked a bit. "That isn't any of his business. I could kiss who I want to kiss."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that I didn't update in a month. If you want to blame someone, blame the real world because it forced me to move houses and schools. It really does suck... Well anyways are any of you confused? No... Yes... Okay nevermind.**

 **Updated 01/02/17**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aww,** **You guys are so sweet and are probably confused. No, wait you guys should be confused. So what do you guys want me to clear up? Mai and Yasu's secret? Lin knowing what is going on? Naru's feelings and thoughts on Mai? Or is it the thing that happened between Mai and John during one of their previous cases? Hope you enjoy but let me tell you right now that this chapter isn't going to help with your confusion.**

 **Updated 01/02/17**

* * *

Mai turned to look at her other 'family' and smiled, but the smile still did not reach her eyes. "So guys... How'd it go?"

Monk and Ayako just stood there dumbfounded while John smiled and answered her question. "The spirit actually put up a fight but it confused me greatly when he mention something about your memories. Apparently, he saw something that you're having trouble on. What does that mean exactly?"

Mai's smile slightly faltered, though no one caught it with the exception of Yasu, but she answered the question nevertheless. "it's actually about my abilities. I'm still struggling to control them. I assume that's what Lin wanted to help me out with." Mai glanced at Lin who was writing something down then at Yasu who nodded in confirmation. "But why would that confuse you, John? You should know that due to the last case."

John didn't have a chance to answer due to a certain narcissist walking through the door and barking out orders that made Mai groan and Monk follow her trail as they went to pick up the equipment. The rest headed out along with Mai and Monk to do a small walk through and ensure that no more spirits remained. John wasn't allowed to do anything since he did the most of the work earlier and Ayako, being the 'fragile' girl she is stayed in the base to help Naru account for the rest of the equipment.

/x/xx/xxx/xxxx/

"Mai!"

Mai shot up out of her seat and bumped heads with Yasu who was leaning way too close to her face. "Owww" They both exclaimed.

Yasu pulled back, one hand rubbing his forehead while the other helped Mai out of the car.

"Dammit Yasu why'd you lean that close?"

Her best friend shrugged and started grinning a bit deviously before getting Mai's luggage out of his car. "So how was it working with Naru once more?"

Mai gave her friend a weird look before pulling out her keys and opening the door to her apartment. "It was sort of like old times, but without the whole fighting, you know until the very end. I guess in a way we both acted like the mature adults that we needed to be. There was no need to bring up drama."

"Right no drama. I wonder why he was glaring at me after the kiss?" But Mai paid no attention to his sarcastic remark since she was already climbing up the stairs towards her apartment.

As soon as the door shut and the bags of clothes and other necessities were put away, Yasu flopped down onto the living room sofa and got comfortable. "You would think that after 3 years of you crashing at my place that you would eventually move in with me."

Yasu looked up at his brunette friend and gave her a lazy grin. "That's exactly what my mom said. " His smile changed into a frown. "I actually think she's just trying to kick me out of her house." He paused and averted his eyes. "Or she just wants me to ask you to marry me soon."

Mai who was sitting on the end of the sofa smiled a bit. A small light shown within her eyes but as quickly as it came, it disappeared. "Okay. Enough joking around Yasu, I think it's time that we begin that search we've been doing these past few years."

Yasu suddenly turned serious and grabbed the laptop that was sitting on the coffee table. "Where do we start from? Surota gave us a deadline and that deadline is coming soon. He said that Kira was positive that we would fail just like all the others."

Mai nodded her head. "Remember, all the others died because they couldn't break the deal. Surota gave us a few hints these last few months so I'm assuming he doesn't want us to disappear like the others. We could always go back and review what we had so far."

Like suggested, Yasu and Mai did just later, both college students were surrounded by notes they had taken or their laptops were filled with tabs concerning their research.

Yasu dropped the papers he was holding and buried his head in his hands out of frustration. "This can't be it. Why haven't we found something? After 2 years of searching, it leads to this. It just doesn't make any sense."

Mai looked up at her friend. "There's got to be something. Something we are overlooking."

Yasu looked up to meet her gaze. "Mai. We looked at everything."

She looked back down. "No, it can't be it. There's got to be more. Surota told us, didn't he. That even the smallest of things mean great things. We can't give up. I can't give up because if I do I die and you die along with me." She looked up at her friend with glassy eyes. "And that's something I refused to let happen."

Yasu looked at Mai. She hasn't cried since she found out that they got into this mess. He knew that she was still beating herself over it but the guilt seemed to be building up way too much. Thing was, it wasn't her fault. It was his. If only he had gotten to her in time. If only he hadn't been such a coward. Maybe, just maybe she wouldn't have had to suffer what she did.

"Mai... Let's take a small break. Maybe with a clear mind, we can find something."

Mai reluctantly put her papers down and leaned back into her comfy sofa. "Your right. Maybe we should take a break. Let's go to the pool and just hang out like we used to."

Yasu raised an eyebrow. "Mai you do know that it's cold outside right?"

She nodded her head but rolled her eyes afterward. "I meant the one indoors." She looked at her clock then back at Yasu. "Nobody is there right now since it's so late."

He nodded in agreement for it was already half past 10. "Let's get ready then."

/xx/xxx/xxxx/

Yasu as usual finished before Mai since he just had to pull his swimming trunks under his regular clothes. He, of course, worked out over the past 3 years so he was undeniably fit. Mai had to change into her black one-piece that showed off her curves that would make any guy want her **. ( You know what I mean)**

Not long after they got dressed and headed out, Yasu dumped his things along with Mai's before grabbing ahold of her and dumping her in the pool. They messed around **(Not like that)** for a few minutes before just relaxing and enjoying each others company.

They both looked up at the ceiling that was made out of glass and let them clearly see the starlit sky.

"Do you regret coming to save me?"

Yasu looked down at his friend and without hesitation answered. "No." She looked at him. "Not once did I regret it because it was the right choice. Between letting you die or dying with you... Well, I rather choose the latter."

Mai nodded. "Thank you, Yasu."

He smiled at her but his eyes couldn't help but travel to the lower part of her collar bone where a small mark laid. The mark of a demon. It was the same mark he had on his upper left thigh. Something that bounded them towards the deal they made years ago. And something that will surely haunt them even if they accomplished their goal.

She noticed his gaze and sighed. She didn't get a chance to say anything since her phone rang. They both groaned but decided it was best not to ignore the call. Once Mai looked at the caller ID, she was slightly surprised that Lin would be the one calling her.

"Hello."

"Mai?"

"Yes. Is there something you need at this time at night?"

"Yea. Sorry for calling so late but I had to inform you of my time of arrival tomorrow morning in case you had any plans with Yasu."

"That makes sense. What time would you be arriving?"

"Around midday if that is alright with you?"

"Yes, That's fine."

"Alright. Then I'll see you tomorrow. And Mai?"

"Yes?"

"Don't lie to me."

She didn't get a chance to answer for he had already ended the call.

"What did he want?"

She placed her phone down and jumped into the pool once more before answering. "To set the time for our meeting tomorrow."

"What should we tell him?"

She looked up at the sky. "I suppose we tell him everything, well at least the important things."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"So why exactly are you leaving on Friday?"

"I'm not. I changed my mind. You can forget about what I told you. The blood pact is broken now so I suppose you won't die if you do mention something."

He sighed but joined in on the relaxation. They didn't leave for another hour. Their skin all shriveled up as they placed their clothes back on. Calmly, they walked back towards Mai's apartment. The complete darkness of the room they entered sent shivers down their spine.

"I suggest we start looking into this with a better mind. Perhaps narrow down the list of things that don't seem as big as the others."

Yasu nodded and plopped down into his chair.

/x/xx/xxx/xxxx/

"Okay, we should sleep if we want to focus on what we tell Lin tomorrow."

Mai nodded and started neatly putting her things away. Minutes later, they laid down their respective beds and stared at the ceiling. The silence comfortable like always.

"You know if we don't finish this then I'll still be the grinning idiot you became friends with on our death beds right?"

Mai nodded. " Yea I know," Mai closed her eyes. "I'm really sorry for dragging you into this Yasu."

"Don't be. I'll be glad to die alongside you."

"I'm well aware of that."

He chuckled and minutes later his breathing started to slow down. His silent snores now echoed throughout the room. Mai closed her eyes. "But I'm not allowing you to die alongside me. That's something that won't happen." she said in her head.

 _"He might not disappear with you but I certainly will."_ Though Mai wasn't in the spirit plane, Gene's voice resounded in her head.

 _"I'm sorry Gene. I know that you only stayed because of your unfinished business."_ She said sadly.

 _"It's fine. I think I would enjoy the small break I deserve."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Stop apologizing."_

 _"sor-"_

 _"Don't you dare apologize for apologizing."_ He interfered.

 _"Okay. Goodnight Gene."_

 _"Goodnight Mai."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Updated 01/02/17**

* * *

The annoying sound of her alarm woke Mai up. "Yasu turn the alarm off." She mumbled into her pillow.

Having heard no response from her best friend, she sat up a bit too quickly. "After years of getting knocked out case after case, you would think I would have learned by now not to sit up so quickly, she said holding her head in an attempt to stop the room from spinning.

"Yasu!"

Still no response. Leaving the comfort of her own bed, Mai left her room. Walking into the living room with her eyes unfocused, she managed to bump into a tall and muscular figure. Taking a step back she spotted another man sitting quite comfortably on her couch. He had white hair and shining blue eyes. Surota. Her eyes traveled back to the figure in front of her. A man with midnight colored hair and captivating yellow eyes. Kira.

"Why are you both here?"

Kira, a stupid smirk on his face as always spoke. "My My. Straight to the point as always."

Mai frowned, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm serious Kira. Why are the two of you here? Our time isn't anywhere near up."

"See that's why we came here." Mai's eyes traveled towards Surota. "We came to tell you that your time has been extended to the end of the year. On new years eve, 1 minute before midnight, the contract will be eliminated. What happens then solely depends on your research."

Mai nodded, thinking over her options. "What's the catch?"

Surota spoke up then. "If the deadline passes and you have not met our expectations, well then I'm afraid your soul will belong to us." Truly, Surota was speaking quite solemn. Even as a demon, Surota was passionate and understanding to the human race, after all, he was in the same situation many years ago.

Mai weighed her options. Yasu and Mai were nowhere near meeting their expectations. Surely it wouldn't hurt to agree to their rules. Even if it meant sacrificing her own soul to save Yasu's. "Alright, however, as for Yasu, I would like if you left him alone." She said.

The two men took a short glance at the other. "Alright."

The 3 adults stayed in their spots until a certain question was asked. "Speaking of which, where is that boy?"

Mai rose an eyebrow. "I thought you two would know."

Both men shook their heads, genuinely confused at the other male's disappearance. And as if the devil himself was listening into their conversation, Yasu appeared seconds later with breakfast in hand. "Hey, Mai! Sorry for taking so long, the lines were very... What are you doing here?" His usual chirpy demeanor was replaced with a serious and threatening one. A hatred filled soul to be precise.

"Yasu, Sit down," Mai said. "Surota and Kira just came to tell us about the little extension they are willing to give us."

The university student nodded but he wasn't stupid to believe that was it. "At what price?"

Mai glared at Yasu for asking that question. "Nothing that concerns you at the moment."

This caused Yasu to glare, though directed towards Kira. He didn't like what he heard, but for now, he will just have to learn to accept it. Mai looked towards the clock on her wall. Lin's arrival will be in ten minutes. "I think it's best that you two should leave. We have a guest coming in a few minutes."

"Alright, We'll be seeing you soon. Mai, Yasu, Until then, enjoy your time." And with that, both men disappeared, leaving no trace of their time there.

Mai let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Yasu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Mai, what exactly was the deal? I know there is something you are leaving out. "

She shook her head. "It's not something that was should care about for now. We will get out of this. We just have to work a bit faster."

Yasu sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get anything else out of her. "Alright. Come on, let's eat. Lin will be here shortly."

/x/x/x/x/

"Hello, Lin." Mai greeted and he greeted the same. "Mai, Yasu."

Both university students ushered in the tall Chinese man since it was pouring outside. Having distributed the tea's and small pastries Yasu had picked up, they sat down.

"So where should we begin?" Mai asked.

Lin looked at Mai like she asked a stupid question. "Right sorry. Still not in the right mind due to events that happened this morning." She muttered.

Lin nodded. "Perhaps you should tell me what happened after we left."

Mai began her tale, only deciding to leave a few things out. Some that perhaps, could give insight towards how to help them.

 **(don't look at me like that. I'm not going to spoil it for you. Besides that would ruin the future chapters cx)**

Lin placed his tea cup down. "I still don't fully understand. What is making you so secretive?"

While they did tell him almost everything, they left out the fact that this was caused by demons so quite bluntly, Mai answered his question. "Yasu and I are currently being stalked by two demons."

Lin blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting that response. "Is there anything specifically I should do that would help?"

Mai shook her head whilst Yasu nodded. "Only with the research. I'm almost certain you'll inform Madoka of this so both of you can do it. Other than that, I'm afraid Mai and I are on our own."

Lin nodded, understanding the situation to a certain extent. Though even with all the information they had given him, it was difficult to understand everything even for a man with his knowledge. Knowing the dangers of letting their secret get out, Lin agreed to stay quiet about it. "Alright, Now that this is out of the way I am curious about one thing. How about we talk about the dating situation."

Mai and Yasu were both baffled at this. Lin, strict, silent, almost emotionless Lin, wanted to talk about relationships. This was unheard of.

"Mai, Why did you and Yasu date? In fact, why are you letting Naru believe that the two of you still have feelings for one another."

Yasu was now starting to understand what the older man was doing, however, he withheld from saying anything, Instead, letting Mai speak for him. "Yasu and I dated because we really liked each other. We lasted longer than what we led everyone to believe but that had to come to an end." Lin gestured for Mai to continue. "Yasu dumped me because he ended up liking this girl we met on a case. " The brunette looked over at her friend. "And if I'm right on a few things, you haven't asked her out yet. "

Yasu blushed a brilliant red but still nodded. "Y-yea. I'm waiting for the right moment."

"I suppose the others are not informed of this as well." He asked and got his confirmation once both the college students nodded. He sighed, knowing that this was going to put a road block on things. He also sighed because he knew his boss was going to question him about his whereabouts later. He made a mental note to come up with a small white lie. "Now onto the subject of your powers."

Yasu and Mai looked at each other and then back at the onmyouji, certainly confused on his jumps on the topics.

/xx/x/x/xx/

By the end of the day, Yasu's brain was sent into overdrive and Mai was completely out of energy and breath. The tall Chinese man, dressed in a business suit had a bit of sweat trickling down his face. He certainly looked more disheveled than when he first arrived at Mai's apartment.

( **I'm serious You guys better not think about that as dirty. I know that some of you are.)**

Panting, Mai looked up at him and managed a small smile. "T-thank you Lin. When's the next lesson?"

Smoothing out his appearance, he responded. "Next week. I'll be taking my leave seeing as it's late. Naru will surely ask where I was."

Both college students looked at the man questionably. "I thought you and the big boss live in separate places now."

Lin nodded at Yasu's words. "The apartment next to him actually, but the majority of the time I spend it at his place."

The pair accepted his explanation but stayed in their spots after the door had closed and Lin was gone.

"So what do we do now Mai?"

She took a deep breath and sighed. After the workout, they were be given they certainly needed a break. Even if that meant losing precious time. "First, we take a break, then eat and finally, I suggest we take a short nap."

"So we just relax?" He looked at her questionably.

"Yes."

"No work?"

"No work."

"Why?" Surely there was something wrong with his friend, he thought.

Mai twisted her head to get a good look at her best friend. "We deserve a little break, don't you think?"

Yasu nodded. As the events played out and they were now in Mai's bed. (Mai having asked Yasu to sleep next to her) Mai cuddled up into Yasu's arms. Loving the warmth they gave up. A part of her missed this, however, worry dismissed her thoughts as she admitted one thing she never planned to admit. 

"Yasu, I'm terrified of what may happen."


	8. Chapter 8

For the next few days, Yasu and Mai were both on a case from their original job. Masako had to leave the country due to her work and Ayako was currently flooded with patients. This left Naru, Lin, John and Monk to head out to the client's house first.

"Lin, Monk. I would like you to set up the cameras around the Orphanage and in these hotspots. John, stay here and guide them through it while I conduct the interviews." Naru commanded after observing their base for this case. He wished this one would go a lot smoother than the last one.

Everyone nodded and left their respectful ways. Lin and Monk ended up splitting the equipment and themselves to cover more ground and finishing the job a bit faster than necessary. John was constantly moving around the base, trying to make it meet their needs while fixing the rest of the monitors and guiding Lin and Monk whenever necessary. Naru headed towards the main room to meet up with the client and owner of the orphanage Miss Yori Yoshino-san who wore a bright yellow kimono. Her gray hair tied back allowing you to see the worry lines and frighten eyes that made up the features of her face.

Miss Yoshino made a fresh batch of tea when Naru asked to interview her. He took a sip and hoped it would be as good as Mai's. When his taste buds confirmed that it was, he continued.

"Can you explain to me exactly what you've been experiencing these past few months?"

Miss Yoshino described everything she could remember while Naru's eyes shifted between her and the computer screen. His fingers flew across the keyboard, trying to jot down everything that had some use.

"The kids here are absolutely terrified. I've never seen anyone so frightened to go to bed at night like they do. It's so sad how none of the kids want to look at any of their pictures they have of their parents anymore, they claim that it's not their parents they are looking at but monsters, demons in fact."

Naru nodded, some of these things were mentioned before but the news of how some of the kids would sometimes picture the orphanage bursting into flames confused him greatly. Something like this takes grand amounts of malicious intent.

This was all new to Naru. The one who jotted down all the details of this case was Yasu, who answered the phone at the time. The whole interview was done by phone seeings as how Yoshino couldn't have left the kids alone with the other caretakers due to the bizarre accidents and terrifying screams the kids seemed to have or witness. The thing that seemed to have gotten Naru's attention were the words used in the report and how Mai skimmed over it, suggesting that they take it. Everyone agreed, seeings as how the words 'corpse' and 'night terrors' were used.

Lin laid out the possibility that the kids were just seeing things due to the fact that their parents passed away. But it was soon disregarded by Mai who was then insisting on taking the case.

 _"Take the case. Miss Yoshino didn't say everything. She withheld information that is valuable to the case."_

 _Everyone gave her a questioning glance._

 _"What proof do you have that this case isn't just about the kids having nightmares?"_

 _Mai tapped the side of her head. "Your brother." She proceeded to gather her things and taking out her phone in the process of making her way to the door. Seconds later it rang._

 _"Yasu. Cheif wants to talk to us about the upcoming case. Let's go."_

Naru nodded at the owner of the orphanage and urged her to go on.

"Every night around 2 am. One of the kids wakes up screaming. For what reason, I don't know. They refuse to tell me anything. Every so often, I get hints from the eldest but I never fully understand them. He motions to pictures on the wall, the mirror in the dining hall and the collection of scary items we have for the older kids or for Halloween. " She paused, taking out a sheet of paper from her pocket. "The kids, well the ones willing to speak about the situation, have compiled a list of things that would often happen. These are the things I have no control over. I do hope you can help us. It would mean a great deal to me and the kids if you solve this as quick as possible."

Naru nodded. "Of course. I'll let you know if there is anything else I require."

/x/xx/xxx/xxxx/

The Great Oliver Davis finally started to get puzzled once he looked over the information once more. The information is scattered around the place. Vital parts are missing and they are needed to connect the dots. But that's to be expected, after all, Mai basically said that this case wasn't going to be easy.

About half an hour later, Yoshino-san informed them of her departure. The males all met up at the base, discussing the case once they were done with their hourly checks. All to which they ended up confused at the last few mentions.

Monk leaned back into the couch in annoyance. "Things would be so much easier if Mai and Yasu were here."

Naru raised an eyebrow at his employee. "And why is that?"

Seeing Takigawa's troubled expression, John Jumped in to help. "Well about 2 years ago, we had a case in a small clinic just outside of Tokyo. Hardly any information was provided and the information that we did get was in pieces. After 5 hours of deciphering with Yasu, Mai gave us instructions on what to do next. The case ended 3 days later."

Monk grunted in response but mumbled something that peaked Naru's curiosity.

"I still wonder why she disappears with Yasu every time we finish a case." The comment spiked Naru's jealousy though he chose to ignore it and bark out orders. Ones that were quite unpleasant to Monk.

It wasn't until 8 pm that they did experience something. In fact, it was in a list of things that unnaturally occur. Number 5. _'At 8 pm the light in the dining room started flickering as wailing sounds echo throughout the building.'_

At exactly 8:10, it all stopped. At the same time, the laughter in the 3rd room on the second floor was heard.

John and Takigawa were both sent to check it out, but nothing was seen. Around midnight, they received a call startling them since all was silent for the past 2 hours.

"Hello?"

Mai's voice resounded through the speaker. Still delicate but you could hear the pain in her voice. The 4 males at the base could only wonder why she sounded that way.

"Mai what's up? I thought you were working on a case with Yasu?" Monk asked. He was the most confused. Usually, all the calls would be directed towards him and even then they were extremely rare. Working with the police required the utmost privacy.

Shuffling was heard in the background. "yea we're just about done. Yasu and I just wanted Lin to send over the case file and everything else you have gathered so we can go over it before heading in your direction." Muffled voices were heard in the background as Mai talked.

"Mai, I've sent the information over to you about an hour ago."

Everyone's gaze shifted from the phone to Lin.

"That's weird, I don't have anything from - Ouch Yasu!"

"Miss Taniyama. The bullet is still inside of you, please sit still." an Unknown voice said, one that puzzled the members on the other side.

"Yea. I know. Lin try resending the information. If we don't get it, we'll try to be there tomorrow morning." Before the guys could say anything, a loud yelp came from the phone. "Ow. Miss Hoshiko can you please be gentle?"

More muffled voices were heard before the line cut off. Leaving 4 members of SPR speechless.

"D-did anyone else hear that Mai got shot?" Monk asked. His worry growing by the minute.

Everyone nodded. Their thoughts wondered to different scenarios of what could have happened to Mai. Soon their thoughts were interrupted by a pinging noise. John took out his phone.

"Mai sent me a text?" Though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"What did she say?"

 _"Tell Naru to be careful. Avoid being asleep from 2am to 4pm. "_

"How does she know that?'

Naru and John were the ones to answer Monk's question.

Naru because it was the logical answer and John because Mai sent another text as if knowing what they were going to ask.

"Gene."

* * *

 **Sorry about the delay guys. I've been busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Until next time Bye!**

 **Updated 01/02/17**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry. I didn't think it would take me** **2 months to update. I actually got a job and I'm also a babysitter so I'm hardly ever at home. When I do have free time I hang out with some friends or read new material to get inspiration for my other stories. I'll try my best to update but I'm not promising anything. As for ShadeWarrior thanks for offering the help. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Updated 01/02/17**

* * *

When Mai and Yasu arrived the next morning, they were very surprised to see John, Monk, and even Naru sleeping very soundly on the couches or on the ground inside the base. Lin motioned them to be quiet and gestured them to come inside the room very quickly.

"What happened?" Yasu was the one to ask the question they both wanted to know the answer to.

Lin sighed and rubbed his temples. Now that Mai and Yasu took a closer look, you could clearly see that he was exhausted. As did the others. Their clothes were all wrinkled and their hair was disheveled as if they had run their fingers through it multiple times.

"When you warned us to be careful you should have told us that we would be playing a game with the spirit. " His usual compose voice was rougher than ever.

"A game?" They said simultaneously. Neither aware of this matter.

"Yes. Last night the whole place turned into a kids palace as if the spirits were messing around with us." Lin pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly rethinking of lasts nights events.

"That's, strange. Gene told me that you would all be met with horrors." Mai was confused. When she spoke to Gene the previous night before, he was almost certain it would be a terrible experience, not to mention almost gruesome.

"You could call it that." Everyone turned to look towards Naru and Monk who were now standing up from their positions, trying their best to straighten themselves out.

"What do you mean?"

Monk spoke up. "The rooms we walked into weren't exactly play-rooms. In some ways they were but in other ways, they seemed to be torture devices. Only a demented child would find them amusing."

"That's not exactly clarifying the situation to us," Mai responded.

Naru walked up towards the monitors and played back the footage of the previous night's events. For the first few minutes after 2 a.m, everything was perfectly fine. Soon a shrieking sound was heard followed by sounds of glass breaking and footsteps running quickly towards the main door. It was clearly seen that Monk and John were the ones sent to investigate the noise, however, all didn't go as planned. Minutes afterward, John and Monk were trapped in different places of the orphanage. Lin and Naru went to help them but they ended up trapped in their own rooms. As the minutes ticked by, the boys seemed to lose sight of what was in front of them before they mindlessly paced around.

Naru stopped the footage there.

"The entire time we were stuck in our own mind but at the same time, we weren't. This entire place became a fun house." Monk said once Mai and Yasu gave a confused glance towards the rest of the. "In other words, in reality, we were pushed away from one another. The doors we opened to find the other lead to a completely different part. When you see us pacing, were were being tortured, perhaps even witness somethings we can't seem to recall."

Mai nodded. She threw her bookbag over the table successfully waking up John in the process. "Yasu and I looked up some things before heading here. We didn't find much. Apparently, all the records were lost in a fire. This place is pretty old after all so it's only expected that the records weren't in a computer system."

She handed Lin a small stack of papers. Roughly about 20 or more pages filled front and back. "What exactly did you all see in your dream land."

Monk and John glanced and Naru and Lin before looking at the college students. "Would it surprise you if we said we didn't remember?" Monk asked.

Mai shook her head. "No. I was sort of expecting that answer."

* * *

Both Yasu and Mai were wandering around the orphanage for a bit along with Monk. John had offered to stay at the base with Naru while Lin went off to rest. It was needed after all since he was mentally and physically drained. Having Shiki wasn't as easy as it seems especially when they are on high alert after coming to a new place.

Mai was currently standing in front of the mirror. "John?" She called into the walkie-talkie in her hand.

"Yes?"

"Those papers I gave you and the information that we got from the client, Do they mention anything about the artifacts in here?"

Shuffling was heard on the other side. Both of the males that were with her looked at her questionably but said nothing. Knowing not to interrupt her train of thought.

"No they don't. May I ask why?"

"Because maybe that's something we need to look into. These pieces of decoration aren't all as they seem." This enough was true, most of these artifacts were donated, perhaps they were never blessed like they should have been, if they had, the majority of the malicious intent within the building wouldn't have been as strong as it was.

John didn't respond. Most likely he was telling Naru.

"Why do you think we need to investigate the artifacts? I don't see anything wrong with them." Monk said.

"Usually when something old such as these vases, mirror or portraits are given to another household, they should have been blessed. Spirits that linger around with no purpose usually attach themselves. If they had been blessed, most of them wouldn't give off a malicious aura." Mai pulled Monk towards her spot in front of the mirror. "What do you see when you look into it?"

"Myself."

"Look again. This time, focus on every detail."

Monk moved his arm to see anything. Once he noticed that small detail he spoke. "There's a difference. I'm not sure how to explain it but it's there."

Mai pushed monk out of the way and gestured for Yasu to take his place. Yasu being more observant that the average person, notice the difference right away. "The reflection of myself isn't really my reflection. It's copying me as I move but at the same time, it looks like a completely different person. I would assume I look a bit vicious as weel."

The only female of the group at the moment nodded. "Exactly. At first, you don't realize it due to the mirror being disfigured and meant for seeing things from the distance but as you stare at it from a closer angle and clear out the haziness you start to see it. Now only image this at night. I wonder if all the other things are a bit different as well."

"Mai head back to base with the others." Naru's voice came out from the other side, concluding their small observations made.

Everyone soon was back at the base and Lin was still enjoying his sleep. It was decided the previous night that it would be a lot safer to sleep at base.

"Is there any specific reason you called us back? I wasn't quite done with looking around the place."

Naru nodded and laid out the layout of the orphanage. On it, he marked all the places he and the others discovered were dangerous. With a different color, he marked the places the client warned him about. It didn't take long for him to finish and start speaking about what they were to do later tonight.

"Considering the fact that we all got separated last night, I suggest we hold on to our partner for the night. Maybe this way we can prevent the 'funhouse' to come back alive between the hours Mai warned us about."

"I don't exactly think that's enough." Yasu spoke up. All eyes were soon on him. "We might still get separated or the spirit might just infiltrate our minds. We've only been here a night and the spirit is already showing activity. Not hostile, well at least not yet, but something tells me that things won't be easy from here on out." It was then that Lin had woken up due to their voices.

Naru nodded in agreement as did the others. "That's why we need a barrier. Something stronger than charms."

Yasu looked towards Mai as did Monk and John. Lin and Naru glanced up from the layout and towards Mai who now had a defeated look on her face.

"I might have learned a few tricks but I still haven't learned how to put a mental and physical barrier around a person's body for a long period of time. Frankly, Gene said that was too exhausting to even teach."

Naru mentally rolled his eyes and then inwardly curse. Lin would do it but he had enough trying to keep the damage to a minimum surrounding the orphanage.

"But I guess a barrier around the base would do. Think of it as a safe house. It will hold for about a 2 days before it starts to weaken." The 19-year-old college student said.

Mai sat down on the carpet in front of the door that was the entrance to the base. She had her eyes closed and her breathing soon turned to a steady pace. Some would say she was sleeping but really she was in deep concentration, constructing the one thing she hoped would stay up considering she wasn't at her fullest strength due to her gunshot wound that was taking it's sweet time to heal. This one small and simple detail seemed to slip everyone's mind. Well everyone except for the omnyoji.

Meanwhile, the boys came up with the plan for the night. Mai joined them immediately after the barrier was set up.

"I've been wondering but whose gonna be partners with who for the night? Yasu and Naru can't exactly defend themselves and Mai is a walking target. She wouldn't be exactly helpful if she fell asleep due to one of 'those dreams'." Monk asked.

Lin spoke up this time which was still surprising due to the fact that 3 years ago, he didn't want anything to do with them. "Yasu will be with Monk. John will be with Naru and Mai will be with me."

Nobody knew what to say. They were still shock due to Lin actually speaking more than just a few words that weren't asked of him but more so of the pairings. They expected something a little different.

"Eh?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for updating late and in an inconsistent pace. Please enjoy and leave a review. I would like to hear your thoughts on the story so far. Bye!**

 **Updated 01/02/2017**

* * *

Lin smirked in satisfaction. Usually, he would wait for his boss and long-time friend to decide on the pairing but today he felt like he needed to take charge. Other than that reason he still needed to ask Mai about the gunshot wound everyone seemed to have long forgotten. The oldest member of the SPR group looked around at his friend's faces and was able to see that they wanted to argue but the cold look on his face made them hold their tongue.

Naru nodded his head and said nothing of that matter upon seeing the look on his friend and mentor's face. Instead, he continued the discussion and started laying out a plan for the night's events in case anyone got separated. With every detail he said about the night's events, he looked at Mai and Yasuhara seeing as how they had the most experience in formulating a plan due to their second job.

"I think it would be best if Lin and Mai were to be the only ones to leave the room once it reaches midnight."

All eyes turned towards the Yasu. He, at the moment, had been shuffling through some notes. He looked up from the stack of paper in his hand and answered their unspoken question. "Wouldn't it be best? After all, at the moment Lin and Mai are the only ones that have been prepared to put up a mental barrier that would last them a while."

While that enough was true, Monk and the others wanted to disagree with the plan. Well, that was with the exception of Mai who seemed to think that the outcome wouldn't be as bad as the previous night were they all ended up in a trap. Unfortunately, this type of thinking that was going to put them in more danger than they wanted.

"I actually agree with Yasu. It makes sense after all. If what happen last night were to happen again today then the only ones to withstand it the longest would be Lin and I. While I do think that we are all now going to be mentally prepared I think it's better to keep John and Monk here. Yasu is practically defenseless, Naru as well since he as to keep his PK in check."

John nodded in agreement Monk, on the other hand, didn't agree. As if a thought resurfaced from the back of his mind, he spoke out. "But Mai, you were shot last night. Not to mention the fact that you placed the barrier around the base as to avoid any spirits invading our mind while in here."

Everyone was silent and only waited for Mai to respond. A small sigh escaped her lips. "While that enough is true, I still hold bigger chance than the rest of you. Besides, if anything were to happen, I'll just call for a little help." She said successfully driving the topic in another direction, though, this didn't go unnoticed by Lin, who had been curious about it the entire time.

This peaked Naru's interests. "From who exactly?" He asked, thinking that she would ask his dead twin for help. The thought didn't exactly sit well with him.

Mai turned her head and looked at the door of the base which was currently wide open. "About 2 years ago, I asked Masako for help. She taught me how to identify spirits and see them as individuals like she could. From there I learned how to separate them into groups. Right at the moment, there are 2 completely harmless spirits waiting outside that door who want to help out on this case before sundown."

All eyes drifted towards the door.

"So you were planning to ask these spirits for help? In that case, that's a stupid idea. Some spirits learn how to hide their malicious intent."

Annoyed by the voice of none other than Oliver Davis, Mai sighed and cut him off. "While that is true, Gene taught me something he picked up after a while but never got the chance to used. Earlier when we entered the orphanage I picked up a small vibe of malicious intent around the place but it wasn't exactly in one place. As I entered I did notice a few spirits who seemed harmless. As we walked closer to the base I observed their auras a bit better. From all the spirits I sensed, only those to currently standing outside are the ones I trust at the moment."

Naru said nothing instead he looked at Lin who shared a small nod of agreement with him. No further discussion was needed on the topic. He still didn't quite liked it but decided against arguing. Instead, they switched back towards what they would do for the remainder of the day before sunset. Once again, all thoughts of Mai's bullet wound were forgotten.

At this, John and Monk were sent to wonder around the outside of the orphanage to see if they could find anything. Lin and Naru stayed inside the base looking at the measurements and temperature checks the took from every room to find anything of use. Meanwhile, Mai and Yasu were walking around the inside of the orphanage looking at things that seemed out of the ordinary.

The hallway of the left corridor had gotten Mai's attention.

"Yasu what's the possibility of only a handful of kids experiencing only the night terrors?"

"Very High why?"

Mai stopped in front of a bedroom decorated so plainly for it to be a child's room. "Night terrors usually occur for children between the ages of 3-12. If so then why is the oldest child experiencing them?"

Yasu walked in the room after Mai had. "Perhaps he is one of those rare cases where he is still experiencing them."

Mai said nodded, whether, in agreement or understanding, Yasu didn't know. _But if Mai is right on this, that would mean that all the children are covering up something. The cause of night terrors usually include stressful life events but if that were the case, the majority of the orphans would be having them._ His thoughts were interrupted by Mai's voice.

"I think we need to talk to Miss Yoshino and the kids tomorrow."

He agreed with her. Naru might have interviewed Miss Yoshino, and he might have spoken with her, however, Mai was the only one standing a chance in deciphering anything and everything Yoshino-san and her kids might say.

Mai walked out of the room, her steps moved quickly. Yasu wasn't exactly sure where Mai was going but he did know it was important due to her pace picking up. Before they even realized it, they were in the kitchen. Mai was looking intently at the window. He was not sure why and she never said anything. Soon she turned around and walked out of the kitchen, only stopping as she noticed the orange glow coming from the dining room window. Her gaze intense as ever. It was then that her head lifted. Something was up and something gave Mai and idea of the night's events.

"Tonight one of us will suffer." She uttered, though Yasu didn't quite catch it.

Both college students looked outside the window. "The sun is setting." Mai paused and took another look around the room. "Come on let's go. I'm sure we all have to reveal our findings soon."

Once everyone arrived at the base, the sun was finally giving off the orange glow causing the SPR members to switch the lights on and speak of their findings. Though not much was said giving that everything they either found was irrelevant or already known by at least one member of the group. As for Yasu and Mai, they just relayed everything that they found out based on their observations including their thoughts on all the kids having night terrors and the rare possibility of it actually being true.

"I think it's about time everyone just focuses on the case files or the monitors. I need to replenish my energy so I need absolute silence." Mai suggested.

Yasu looked over to his best friend. "Are you sure there's enough time? You usually take 2 hours and its only 45 minutes before 8."

Mai nodded. "I'll be fine."

But she knew she wasn't. It was starting to get a bit hot and as she sat down on the floor, a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead and onto her cheeks. It seems like the barrier she placed was taking more energy than she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

That night was filled with suspense. The SPR members hoped that everything will go as plan but then again, has anything ever gone according to plan? Time was ticking and quite slowly might I add. John and Takigawa were resting for future exorcisms they knew they were going to have. Yasu was sitting with Lin and Naru as they watched the camera feed and took note of the very few temperature drops they were experiencing. Every few minutes, all of their eyes would flicker towards the only female in the room. Mai sat ver still in the exact spot she planted herself in not that long ago. Although her body seemed to be calm, she was actually struggling in her mind. Her energy was replenishing but not at the rate she had hoped for.

It wasn't long before they heard the toll of the bell. It snapped everyone away from their thoughts and made them look towards Mai who snapped out of her own trance. "I guess the spirit is telling us to begin his game."

This, in a way, confused Mai. They set the terms for resuming their investigation again at 8 and things were going to begin until 2 am, so why did the bell toll?

Yasu was the first to be by her side once he spotted the few beads of sweat trickling down her face. It is normal for her to sweat afterward but barely noticeable complexion and tired eyes caught her attention. The barrier and the bullet wound from last night were finally taking their toll on her. "Mai, are you sure your up for this?"

All eyes turned to Yasu. After all, he was the one who suggested she go out first with Lin but then again maybe he knew something that nobody else knew. That enough was true. "I'll be alright at least enough for tonight though tomorrow I think i might take down the barrier." She paused before turning towards Naru. "If anything I would like to keep it down during the day and let it up during the night. It'd be easier for us to observe things. Gene sort of scolded me for doing it so early when we knew that hardly anything happens during the day."

Naru narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He knew there was more to Mai's reasoning but he decided it was best to not bring it up now. Especially not after he'd seen the look in her eyes. "Gene was right. It's something we all should have noticed earlier but there's nothing we can do about it now except do as he requested tomorrow morning. I supposed that would also give you time to rest as well." He turned away from them and went to pick up his notebook. "You and Lin are free to go whenever you deem fit. Just remember to call one of us if in need of any assistance."

Mai looked up at Lin who nodded in agreement. "Well then, we'll be going now." In a matter of seconds, the pair was already roaming the halls and heading to each of the places of the orphanage that were hotspots to paranormal activity.

Everything was going well for the first 30 minutes but there were no signs of activity and quite frankly, that was never good. Especially not in this business. Back at the base, Monk decided it'd be best for him to sleep while John looked out for both Yasu and Naru. If anything were to happen, at least one of them would be fully awake and at full strength.

Lin and Mai were now in the game room. "Do you sense any spirits?"

Mai took a quick glance around. "No. There's nothing here. No spirits, no malicious intent, nothing. It's all gone like if something or someone stored it away somewhere."

Both of them came to a halt when they suddenly noticed the curtain blowing in the wind. Neither having any recollection of ever seeing anyone open the window. Lin walked towards the window and closed it shut. Everything was silent. Both groups were now waiting for something to happen, well with the exception of Monk who was sleeping. In a moments notice, a gush of wind passed by the pair downstairs. "Lin open up the window now!"

Though it was already too late, something had already thrown the small table in Lin's path, successfully shoving him against the wall. As for Mai, she was launched towards the wall, the toys scattered around the spot she landed hurting her. A small lego block coming in contact with her bullet wound on the left side of her abdomen as she fell to the ground. **(I realized that I never exactly gave the location of where Mai was shot only that you couldn't see it with her clothes on. So there you go. It's on the left side of her stomach.)** This in return made her cry out in pain.

At the base, Yasu and Naru both clenched their fists making their hands turn white in return. Monk had jolted awake and quickly made his way towards the monitors where a worried John watched. They watched as Lin struggled to get the tiny kids table off of him. **(You guys know which one I'm talking about right? It's the one they put in kindergarten classes because the kids are too short to reach regular tables. The ones that if you sit in now you'll feel like a giant. To be honest I kinda miss those tables.)** Their eyes looked towards Mai who was struggling to get up. Once she successfully managed to get on her knees, she looked directly at the camera. "Whatever happens, do not come to help without our permission!"

Monk pressed the mic button immediately to speak with her. "Mai, you guys are getting pulverized by little kids toys. We need to get you both out of there."

He was right of course but there was more to it than just getting hit by random objects. Everyone knew it, the only reason he said it is because it's too painful to watch your friends get hurt while you stand there and watch hopelessly.

"Takigawa! Mai is right. If you leave the base now-" Lin paused as he struggled to get a doll of his face. Mai seeing this continued his sentence. "If you leave the base now, the same thing that happened yesterday will happen today as well. Trust us. We'll be fine." After those words left her mouth, something shoved her out of the room and into another one. A child's room to be exact. It didn't exactly look lively either and Mai wanted to spit out everything she ate earlier. The door closed and locked itself in place. The twin bed place in the corner of the room was pushed against the door making it hard to open both ways.

All attention was on Mai including Lin's who by the way was struggling to find his way out of the game room. It seemed like an endless pit of toys. The light started flickering in all the rooms except for the base. They were all safe withing the barrier but were considering going against Lin's and Mai's wishes just to save them.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk." The clicking of someone's tongue caught the attention of everyone. The sound was coming from where Mai was at. In a blink of an eye, she was strapped to the floor. Life like hands sticking out from the floor grabbed both of her wrists pinning her down as well as her ankles. **(Some kinky shit is gonna happen. Lol Just kidding. Forgive my dirty mind. I blame all my friends.)** In the eyes of everyone but Mai, they just saw her laying helplessly on the ground, wiggling around to get away from whatever was in the room with her. In her eyes only, she saw someone she'd never thought she'd see again. **(But I'm not gonna reveal who just yet. :P)** In her eyes, she saw a female figure standing next to her with a toy gun in hand. "Now now my little Mai-chan. Don't struggle. It's going to be more painful." Before Mai could speak, the figure lifted her shirt high enough to expose the bullet wound. In a matter of seconds, she pressed the toy gun against the wound. In return, Mai let out and agonizing scream. **(If you seen Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1, in one of the final scenes Hermione screams because they were carving a word out in her arm. That's the type of scream I imagine Mai letting out.)**

This continued for a few more moments before the figure had stopped pressing onto the wound. Mai completely stopped screaming, instead, letting out small whimpers that tortured the ears of her coworkers. "Please stop." She whispered. At this moment, all the members currently outside the base were about to leave to go and help her. Lin was sitting against the wall. The barrier he placed up was gone. His gaze was all fuzzy. He wasn't present at the moment. He had his own battle to fight.

As if Mai's words were heard by the spirit, it stopped. Her head quickly turned towards the door and she disappeared from sight. Seconds later, a knocking noise brought everyone out of their frustrated thoughts. In the base, their gazes turned towards the front door of the orphanage where a red-headed figure appeared.

"Ayako! Whatever you do, don't let the door close!" Yasu shouted.

At first, she was startled by the voice but stayed put, keeping the door open. John and Monk ran out of the room towards Mai and Lin. Yasu and Naru started going across the halls to open some of the windows. After Mai's earlier discovery, they tried opening the window of the base but it was clamped shut. Monk who had a barrier of his own due to his tokkosho, ran across the hall to see if those windows would open, but they were too late. They were trapped for the night.

Lin suddenly jolted up just as John reached him. "We need to get Mai!" He shouted at John as they switched directions and ran towards where Monk was currently trying to knock down the door. From inside the room, something placed a cloth over Mai's wound to keep the blood from flowing. Something else moved the bed and unlocked the door. Allowing the SPR members to enter.

At this Naru spoke to Ayako. "Miss Matsuzaki. Please turn to your left and go down the hallway. Treat Mai's wounds as quickly as you can." His voice sounded desperate.

Mai was conscious but as soon as they all surrounded her she let out a soft whimper. "I'm sorry guys." Tears filled her eyes. In that moment, Yasu realized that Mai finally broke and that wasn't exactly a good thing.

Her tears were realized, her face flushed in red, whether in embarrassment or anger he didn't exactly know. He did know, that something within him snapped as he watched his best friend slowly loose consciousness.

* * *

 **Alright, that's it for this chapter. I think I added more side notes than usual.**

 **As for something about this chapter, About that, I only mean one. The tokkosho is Monk's tool. The one he uses in the last 2 episodes of the anime.**

 **Anyways thanks for your reviews. They help motivate me to write more. So leave more. Thoughts, suggestions, criticism, even small rants of your own are welcomed. Until next time. Bye!**

 **Updated 1/2/2017**


	12. Chapter 12

**It has been about 4 months since I last updated and I'm sorry. On another note, I am back and willing to update 3-4 times this month, idk yet. Oh! and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry, I'm a bit late. So for now, I hope you enjoy this. Please go back and reread this if you can, the entire book has been updated, I fixed many mistakes and possibly added something vital for you to know, you'll know once you read it. Now without any other delay, here you go!**

* * *

Yasu looked at his best friend. His face revealing a deep scowl as he looked at her puffy eyes. His hair completely disheveled, clearly showing signs of his distress. Lin, was in the same position as well. He was ashamed of himself. He allowed Mai to get hurt, if only he hadn't suggested they go out and investigate together.

While these two blamed themselves, Monk and John took it upon themselves to fill in Ayako of the events that had occurred up till now. She wasn't surprised that it lead to this outcome, while this was probably one of the worst cases they have gotten, it didn't mean that they weren't going to be able to solve it, they just had to wait until everyone was in the right state of mind.

Naru however, had not uttered another word since he had confirmed Mai's state, or rather, had argued with Ayako that Mai wouldn't have liked it if they dragged her to the hospital while they could have been solving the case. And she, Ayako, knew that Naru was right on this. Ayako certainly didn't want to see the angry side of Mai. While it had been cute years ago, now it was just down right terrifying. The cold glare and tight lips she would show would certainly suggest that they shouldn't argue with her. A client that came close to harassing Masako and Mai a year ago learned that the hard way.

The boss of the SPR group sat in his chair, gazing intently at his notebook, however, his eyes never read a single word. Instead, he was thinking about the past events that lead up to this point. It was naive of him to assume that everything would be fine with Mai around. Given her abilities, it was clear that something such as this was bound to happen. In another way, he was grateful that Mai had done what she did, they were one step closer to finding out what was going on. Not to mention he was also grateful that Mai was right about the spirits that were going to help Mai if she needed it. He only wanted to know why they hadn't done so earlier.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

 _'Gene?'_

 _Mai questioned as she was greeted by the familiar sight of her spirit plane._

 _"Mai. I'm sorry, I didn't think you would be in danger as quickly as you were."_

 _She shook her head. She was just grateful that Naru and the others managed to save her in time. "Don't worry, you can't take care of me all of the time. Sometimes you have to let Naru and the others take the credit." She said with a small smile on her face._

 _Gene nodded, still a bit disappointed in himself. "right. Shall we begin? It's a little bit of information I could find but, I think it would help."_

 _She nodded, swiftly the landscape before them had changed. The date seemed very far back. The land the orphanage was built on was very different as well. In its place was a very big building, newly built judging by the carving of the wood. A few miles down the road, another building was seen and upon a closer look, they discovered it to be an old asylum._

 _The day changed quickly to the night and figures running away could be seen in the distance._

 _"They escaped." Mai pointed out the obvious. "Where they ever caught?" She questioned._

 _Soon her question was answered. The figures that ran out happened to be a couple. Name, face, and a completely new identity was shown. It was they that decided to buy the building that would soon become an orphanage though not for the right reasons._

 _It was then that many children were brought to the orphanage, a big mistake on part of the adults looking over the kids. After several of months, the kids that weren't taken were brutally murdered, none found for no one would dare remember an orphan._

 _Mai had tears in her eyes as her heart clenched in complete utter. "How could they?!"_

 _Gene patted her back solemnly. "I'm afraid that's all I can show you for now. It's already daybreak, the others are worried about you. Especially Yasu, he's been holding onto your hand since you were treated."_

 _Mai nodded. She had to get back and informed them of the events that she had just witnessed._

 _"Thank you, Gene."_

 _/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/_

"Any signs of Mai waking up?" Monk questioned. He, for the most part, spent the night keeping an eye on Mai and Yasu, something didn't quite sit well with him.

"No," Ayako who had woken up not that long ago said sadly. "She did just suffer through something traumatic. It would explain why she is taking longer than usual to wake up.

At the moment John was the only one currently asleep, having spent the whole night awake had truly exhausted him. Lin ever so often would throw a glance towards Mai before turning back towards the monitors and Naru, he kept looking at his Notebook, hardly making any progress.

Yasu was leaning against the couch, sleep was finally catching on. Though, the slight twitch of her hand made him jump up. "Mai?"

All heads, but John's, turned quickly towards the pair.

"Hey. Mind if I get some water?" She asked, her voice barely above that of a whisper. She tried her best to sit up but to no avail. Her arm quickly went towards her wound as she let out a quiet yelp. In an instant, Ayako had a glass of water in hand and was assisting Mai to sit up.

"Only you would dare to work with a wound such as that." She said to the brunette.

"Sorry, I didn't think the spirit would attack us in that way. Lin?"

The man's eyes looked at her before quickly shifting his look away.

"It wasn't your fault you know. None of us were aware of the events that were going to happen. We all just assumed it would be the same as the night before. If anything it was mine. I should have known that we had to find a pattern before anything."

Lin nodded, he was mad, though just not at himself anymore, but more at everyone. She was right, they all should have found a pattern before they attempted anything.

"How are you feeling?" The least expected person to ask said.

Mai smiled at Naru. "Like complete shit." She said honestly. "But it the outcome resulted in something nice," She paused. Her thoughts lingering on the scene Gene had shown her not that long ago. "We all assumed it was a sick joke most likely done by a child, but what if that was due to an adult."

Yasu, who had long since let go of Mai's hand, rubbed his chin. "Then that would most likely mean that the adult was slightly psychotic, or rather just mental."

Mai nodded. "Exactly. When we researched this place we only researched the building, not the surrounding area. Try looking up Clearwater mental hospital, you'll see that many escaped from the place but the majority were found, except for 2 of them."

It was due to her suggestion that everyone felt like idiots, she was completely right. How could they have forgotten to research surrounding areas?

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

It was later that Mai had been well enough to sit, did she discuss the details of the scene she had witnessed with Naru and the rest. Like Mai, Naru's heart clenched at the thought of the orphan's being murdered simply because nobody wanted to adopt them. He to had been an orphan after all.

Mai took a glance outside from the window near her. "Hey Ayako, you think you'd be able to do a small cleansing with the trees near us?" She questioned.

At this everyone took a glance outside.

From then on, with Yasu, Mai, and John by Ayako's side, they witnessed the cleansing. Many children walking up and disappearing quite happily, others, however, to vicious to approach them, didn't. Mai walked slowly around the grounds, looking for any patches on the ground that looked slightly more different than the others. When a small mound with fresh Daisy's on them caught her attention, Mai kneeled down. Questioning her actions, Yasu and John followed her.

Her hand slowly started digging on the ground and due to erosion that had occurred, it didn't take long for Mai to find a bone. One that was noticed immediately by John who stumbled back a bit with Ayako.

Quickly John had left to retrieve Naru and inform them of their findings. Mai, without even noticing it, had let out a silent tear.

The events than after were taken care of by the police, however, none of them interfered with Mai and the others, considering the distance between the bodies and the orphanage. The case, nevertheless, was connected. Yasu and Mai took over, only sparing the details when talking to an officer they had worked with before.

Mai and the rest retreated towards the building once more. That night, Mai spent the spare time she had taking small glances at her hand. Tomorrow, she was certain she was going to have a small chat with Miss Yoshino and her kids. Not to mention Gene as well.


	13. Chapter 13

_'Mai, are you okay?'_

 _The girl looked up from her book. A short study session had begun a few weeks ago between Yasu and herself. "Yea. Fine, why do you ask?"_

 _It had just been 2 days since Naru and Lin left, almost 3 weeks since they declared their departure, leaving everyone behind to go their separate ways with the exception of Yasu and Mai, who had gotten together to study. With all of Mai's free time, she decided to study hard, and graduate high school as quick as possible. Anything so that she could move on._

 _'You zoned out. Mai, are you sure you are fine? It hasn't even been a week since he left.'_

 _Mai nodded. 'Yea. Perfect. Let's get back to work alright.'_

 _Yasu didn't like that explanation but he knew he couldn't really argue with Mai. She had been different since their separation and though she tried her best to revert back to her regular self, it was no use. Yasu ever the observant was the first to notice. 'It's getting late. We should turn in for the night. You're welcome to stay.' He told her._

 _Mai shook her head. 'No, I'll just be going home.'_

 _Yasu nodded, offering the younger girl a ride back home, but was refused. ' I'll be fine.' The boy still quite didn't like that answer. 'I'll call you once I get there.'_

 _He accepted that._

 _Waving the college student goodbye, Mai walked away. Deciding to take the bus due to the darkness. Upon nearing her apartment, Mai felt a sudden sting in her chest. Her breaths were becoming more rapid, her vision blurred and her head feeling as if it had split open. Nearing a wall Mai sunk down to the ground, seeing black dots in her vision._

 _..._

 _It had been an hour since Mai had left. Usually, she would get to her house in 30 minutes but this time, she seemed to have taken longer. This worried Yasu greatly. He grabbed his shoes and dashed out the door, intending to find the young girl who seemed to be having trouble lately._

 _'Y-Yasu... What... What are you doing here?'_

 _The boy was finally standing in front of her. 'Mai what's wrong?!' He was alarmed. Having arrived there as quick as he could, he was out of breath. Just not for the same reasons she was. Yasu picked her up, walking quickly towards her apartment before laying her down on the couch she had._

 _By this point, Mai was struggling more to breathe and Yasu panicked, resulting in him doing the only thing he could think of. He stopped her rapid breathing with his own lips. Cutting off any oxygen from entering her body before pulling away. Mai had gone back to breathing in a normal way and although she wasn't exactly expecting Yasu to do that, she smiled gratefully at him. "I'm sorry, Yasu. I didn't think this was going to happen."_

 _Yasu smiled back at her, a small blush on his cheeks due to his actions. "It's fine, but Mai, please tell me what happened."_

 _Rather than telling him, she showed him. While her house may have seemed clean and tidy, when they entered her room, things were broken and scattered around. Not a single thing in place. "Mai?"_

 _"It happened upon our return. Just before he announced that he was leaving I-I had a nightmare, and when I awoke, my things were floating around. It's been going on for the past week as well. I don't know what to do Yasu."_

 _Yasu felt sympathy for the girl. "I'll help you through this, I promise." His arms around the petite girl in front of him._

 _He anticipated their future to be hard and confusing, he just didn't expect it to turn out the way things did._

Yasu woke up from his slumber. The dream or rather memory replayed in his head. He smiled slightly but the thought on the events afterward made him frown. This was the beginning of their friendship and his slight crush on Mai, but it was also the beginning of an endless chase. One where they had to meet the finish line upon the limited time given to them and if failure was the winning option, they would die.

"Yasu, would you like something to eat?" Ayako, who had been giving out the plates of food to the others awake said.

He nodded. "Yes, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother."

Mai turned in her seat, reading some notes they had gathered the previous days. "Yasu, after eating, would you mind accompanying me to the house those to kids are at?" She asked him.

Yasu, about to reply was interrupted by Naru. "If you don't mind, I would like to accompany you. Yasuhara should finish up the research on the Asylum. Lin will help him as well."

Mai wanted to argue. She really needed to speak with Yasu but that would have to wait, after all, even with the extended amount of time given to them, things needed to be sped up. Especially when she figured something out that would be beneficial to them. However, that was all thrown down the drain. Perhaps another time.

"Yes of course," Mai threw Yasu a look, one that said not to ask any questions until further notice once he got a glance at her expression. "If you don't mind, it would be best to leave within the next hour."

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Mai dropped the keys inside her coat pocket. With the weather getting colder, she wrapped her arms around herself. " This is it."

Naru and herself stood in front of a modern house, big enough for a family of 6 but small for those kids that were at the orphanage. The pair walked forward, quickly approaching the door before it opened, not giving them the chance to ring the doorbell.

A child perhaps a bit older than 10 looked up at the couple in surprise. "Who are you?" he said a bit shyly.

Mai bent down to his height. "I'm Mai, this is Kazuya. We are part of the group that is investigating your orphanage." She noticed how the kid took a step back in fear. "Is miss Yoshino-san here?"

The boy nodded before rushing into what one would assume to be the living room. In a matter of seconds, the same women Naru had interviewed days ago appeared before them. "Miss Yoshino-san." Naru greeted.

Yori Yoshino held a pleasant smile on her face. "Shibuya-san. I didn't think you would come all this way. Can I help you and Miss..." Her eyes drifted towards Mai.

"Mai Taniyama"

"Taniyama-san." She finished.

Naru nodded. As both were invited inside the building, Naru spoke. "We may have found out the overall disturbances that are causing those horrors to the children but what we need the basics." He paused, taking note of the child from earlier hiding behind the wall that leads to the kitchen. "We came to speak with the children hoping to get some insight to how this all began."

Yoshino nodded. "Of course. Is there anyone, in particular, you want to see?"

Having had the list of the children in the orphanage, Mai nodded. "Yes, if it's not to much trouble I would like to speak with the boy who came last year. If I'm correct his name is Tsubaki."

The old women got up from her seat, pulling the boy that hid in the kitchen forward. "Tsubaki-kun? Would you be okay if you spoke to Miss Taniyama and Mr. Shibuya?"

The timid boy nodded. "H-Hello, Taniyama-san."

Mai smiled softly at the child, Naru allowing her to have all the authority over the questioning given he wasn't good with children. "Hello, Tsubaki. We just want to speak with you about the orphanage."

The boy nodded once more, his eyes shifting between the 3 adults in the room.

"When you first came, did you like it at the orphanage?" She asked.

The boy nodded.

"Why?"

All of them were confused, Naru more since Mai didn't notify him of what she would be asking.

The boy smiled, a smile that warmed Mai's heart at the sight. "Because Eric-kun was really nice to me! He showed me this really cool lake nearby. It's really pretty."

Mai smiled, though not for the reasons they thought. Naru and Yoshino-san were simply confused only because they weren't knowledgeable of a boy named Eric in the group of kids.

"Can I meet Eric?" She requested.

The boy's eyes fluttered towards the ground. "He's, he's back at the orphanage."

Yoshino's eyes widen. "What?! I left a child there!"

The boy was quick to react. "No! he's dead." he accidently blurted out.

Mai nodded. "Yes, I've met him. 17 years old right?" She noted how Tsubaki's head snapped up. "He's extremely nice. He also helped me out a while ago, but Tsubaki, is there something perhaps you aren't telling me?"

Tsubaki looked as if he was going to cry. "I'm sorry. E-eric told me to help him. He... He said that it would help me get rid of the nightmares."

Naru, having wanted to interfere before, spoke up. "What did he tell you to do?"

Tsubaki looked up, this time his tears flowed freely.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"Why didn't you tell me you spoke to the ghost boy?" Naru demanded to know. He was tired of being kept in the dark by the girl who years ago was clueless as to what a poltergeist was.

Mai took a sharp turn, causing them to shift as she sped down the road. "I didn't think it was necessary at the time. Besides, I was rather focused on trying to get away from the spirit that attacked me and threw me around like a rag doll." She snapped as well.

Naru sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Monk and Ayako are looking for the pendant. Let's hope they find it soon. According to the boy, we might as well pack our bags if we don't."

Minutes later Naru and Mai got out of the car as quick as they could, racing up the steps that would leave them towards the base where Yasu and Lin would be waiting. John having gone out to help Ayako and Monk.

"Mai!"

The girl turned to look at Yasu. "The ghosts, it's definitely the escaped patients." She huffed out.

Yasu nodded. "Lin and I thought so too. After you left we found something." He pulled up a file on his computer. "Ella and Ren Tachibana, owners of Sunshine Orphanage passed away by mysterious deaths, leaving their inheritance to their 17-year-old son Eric Tachibana." Mai read the words out loud, catching the attention of Naru who was speaking with Lin and filling him in on the events of earlier.

"Isn't that the boys Tsubaki saw?" Naru asked her. Mai nodded, hunching over Yasu as she scrolled down the page to see a picture only to find the boy that helped her earlier standing with a smile next to the two murders.

"That boy, he thought he was doing some good but he only made things worse," Mai told Yasu and Lin sadly.

"What do you mean?"

Mai pushed herself away from Yasu. "The boy I told you about last night, his name was Tsubaki, he was responsible for the terrible events occurring around here." She took a glance for the manilla folder at her side. "In the interview Naru conducted, Miss Yoshino stated that the events of the night terrors occurred last year, shortly after Tsubaki arrived to be precise. Before this the children only had nightmares, not as common as one would think and knocking sounds would occur, no harm was done. Yet this boy shows up and suddenly the night terrors, the kids having scratches in places that looked like they couldn't have done it to themselves, and the near-death experience of one of the older children began." Mai pointed towards the picture on the screen behind her. "That pendant, it was locked away before Tsubaki grabbed it and through it into the trees. Allowing it to freely do as it wished since it was no longer confined to the cabinet upstairs. "

Monk, John, and Ayako entered the base having caught the last part of her speech. "Why did he do it?" Monk questioned, pendant on hand.

Mai and the others looked at the trio walking in. "Tsubaki wanted to stop the nightmares, and Eric, the spirit that told him to do so, wanted to get rid of his parents who were keeping spirits like himself trapped."

Ayako nodded. "That would make sense. The kids would not have anyone believe them if they were only just jumpy, the needed proof of something major happening for someone to open an investigation."

John jumped in. "Yea that's right. I'm sure the boy Eric, didn't think of things like this happening."

Mai nodded at them, turning slightly to her left to see Eric standing away looking shamefully at the ground. "All he wanted to do was help, besides, seeing many corrupted spirits that were once kids does take a toll on you." She saw Eric nod. "Well, I think it's safe to say that we just need to destroy the pendant, after all, it is the only thing keeping the corrupted spirits in a dark plane." Another nod from the ghost boy.

Monk agreed as well. "The problem is how? Earlier John and I tried prying it open but it is glued shut. We aren't sure what to do. "

Yasu and Mai looked at each other then back at the others. "John, Monk, you wouldn't happen to remember the hot springs case would you?" Yasu asked the only blond in the room."

Mai slightly flinched while John paled a bit. "I'm sure glad Masako isn't here." Monk added at the sight of their faces, leaving Ayako, and the two men in business suits confused.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Yasu grinned evilly at sight of the blow torch as did Monk. Ayako and the two others stood back as John and Mai stood hand in hand ready to do whatever they had in mind.

"Ready?" Mai called out.

The 3 males nodded. "Now!"

Naru, Lin, and Ayako all witness when Mai focused her gaze on the pendant nos several inches above the ground. John, who was holding Mai's hand, serious as ever, started saying something in Latin, something they perhaps never will know meant. In a flash, something dark poured out from the pendant, knocking nearly everyone to the ground with the exception of Monk and Yasu who had the tokkosho protecting them. The torches in Yasu's and Monk's hand turned on, emitting a soft glow before it was brought against the dark shadows. Before their eyes they saw the once dirt covered yet beautiful pendant burn into a mist, leaving a small scream of agony in its waking.

"What was that?" Ayako exclaimed, not having been on the hot springs case due to an emergency call.

Mai and John, having been closest and received the hardest blow groaned in pain and discomfort. They were, after all, laying down in dirt and rocks.

Yasu turned the torch off. "That was a small technique that was taught to Mai. It uses a priest and someone with latent ESP to draw powers from. It's difficult to do and if done incorrectly could kill the people performing it." He informed them.

Lin spoke up this time. "Then how is it possible that you've done this before, even I haven't heard of it."

Yasu looked towards Mai. "We picked it up along the way. Research does wonders when you're looking at the right places." he told the Chinese Man, hinting him towards their conversation weeks before.

Naru looked over at Mai who was observing the building beside them. "Is something the matter?"

Mai shook her head, finally getting up and dusting herself off. "No, I'm just glad to see that the malice is gone. The lingering spirits should depart as well once they realize this or are guided." She paused, eyes wandering all over the place before looking beside her, where no one, to their eyes, stood. "Thank You. You may go now."

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"Mai-san!"

Mai was loading up the van as she heard a voice call out to her. She turned to see Tsubaki with another child, a teenage boy to be exact, run up to her. "Hey, Tsubaki, er, Masato right?" She said, hoping she didn't mix up his name.

The boy nodded, soft blue eye giving her an outlook of how he was feeling now, having been the oldest of the group and experiencing the worst.

"How are you guys?" She asked.

The boy, Masato, smiled. "We're fine. Everyone stopped having those horrible nightmares." He told her.

"I'm glad, I don't think you will be having any problems soon." She informed them.

Tsubaki and Masato nodded, offering another smile before they were interrupted by a 6-year-old girl. "Nii-san. The mirror is still there!"

Masato looked at the girl, picking her up before looking at Mai who chuckled softly. "Did you look at your reflection yet?"

The girl shook her head. "Well, it's normal. My friend John blessed them. You shouldn't be having any problems and we got rid of the things we knew would bring you harm. Trust me, nothing will bother you guys for now." This was true, John and Mai went around looking at the artifacts that had a shadow surrouding them. Leaving them to pick them up, bless them, and burn them to ashes. Desposing of them like they should have done long ago.

They beamed at her before rushing off. "Same as ever." She heard him say.

"They're children they deserve to rest in peace, terrors like these, should never be experienced. Especially when it feeds off of one's fears." She told the boy dressed in black.

Naru nodded. "Of course."

With that, the case was over. Turns out, the psychopaths were only living through the pendant, one they were deeply attached to and when they died, their son locked it up in the attic. This having been there for years affected nearly everyone it was meant to inflict pain to. Not physical pain but more like emotionally and mental pain. This would explain why Mai was seeing what she saw and how the others were trying to get out of the 'fun house', they were crazy after all.

The physical infliction had only begun due to Tsubaki releasing the pendant from it's bindings but since Eric wanted that thing destroyed before his untimely death, he told Tsubaki to release it. In hopes that the person he wished to be would come to finally put a stop to things.

"Hey Mai!You ready to go yet?" Yasu asked the girl.

Mai and Naru turned to see the other college student walking up to them with the last of the boxes. "We have to leave now if we want to make it in time." He told her.

"Oh that's right. Sorry Naru, but we have to go, we only left for a bit butbut we need to go back to finish up the small details."

"That's fine. Takigawa and Miss Matsuzaki can take care of the rest." He told her as he fixed a few boxes in the back.

Mai nodded. Offering a small smile once he turned around. "See you later Naru."

Naru didn't expect the small twitch of his lips when Mai smiled at him, nor did he noticed the way his breathing hitched. He only noticed the beating of his heart. "Dammit Mai, when will I tell you."

* * *

 **Hope you liked the ending of this case! Enjoy the small preview**

 _"Mai?" Lin questioned as he walked into the office noticing the rolled up ball of fluffy next to the younger girl._

 _Without looking up from her book Mai answered. "What's up Lin?"_

 _"What's that next to you?"_

 _Mai's head lifted, her gaze traveling towards the ball of fluff she was incharge of. Her eyes went back to the tall man. "Sirus. A dog i'm taking care of for a friend of mine."_

 _Lin raised an eyebrow. "What?"_


	14. Chapter 14

**I should really stop writing these chapters in the middle of the night, I never check them for any mistakes like the previous chapter. Oh well, Enjoy!**

 **Thanks for all the Favorites and few Reviews. I would appreciate more.**

* * *

Mai and Yasu were currently sitting in a cafe near the SPR office. Both enjoying the warm drinks in hand and the blueberry muffins they had ordered. The silence had engulfed them for several minutes after they finished their conversation that led them to a dark atmosphere.

"Have you changed your mind yet?"

Yasu didn't glance at her as he replied. "Nope. "

Mai sighed. Her thoughts on the topic of the end of the year 'deal' with the demons currently holding them captive. Yasu finally found out about the deal she made with them, and clearly, he was not happy about it and rather, he demanded that he be included in the deal. There was no way he was letting her do it and end it all on her own.

"Yasu Please don't make me beg. I can't let you do this with me."

He took a sip of the tea in front of him. "And I'm not going to change my mind. One way or another, I'm doing this with you."

The conversation didn't proceed. With a small ping followed by the sound of her phone ringing brought the both of them out of their own little world and back to the world around them.

Mai looked at the Caller ID weirdly before picking up. "Keiko? What's up? I thought you were in Busan by now."

From the other side, her friend from High school spoke rapidly, sort of in a panicking voice. It wasn't long before Mai looked at Yasu. "Do you think you could help me look over her pet dog?" With only a nod of confirmation Mai resumed her conversation.

"I'll go pick him up right now." Hanging up she finished drinking the last of her tea before throwing away all of the rubbish on her table followed by Yasu. "We're heading over to her apartment, she wants me to take care of her dog because her dog-sitter quit after he chewed on her designer shoes."

Yasu laughed as they got into their car and drove off.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

The college students had arrived back at the empty office not that long after. Both Naru and Lin out for some errands. It wasn't long until Yasu had run off to his afternoon classes, leaving Mai and a small ball of fluff behind to watch over things, reading over case files, and then finally researching her left over 'personal' things.

Not long after, the sound of the door opening greeted Mai's ears and her companion's as well. Though neither making any acknowledgment, both to engrossed in their own things.

"Mai?" Lin questioned as he walked into the office noticing the rolled up ball of fluff next to the younger girl.

Without looking up from her book Mai answered. "What's up, Lin?"

"What's that next to you?"

Mai's head lifted, her gaze traveling towards the ball of fluff she was in charge of. Her eyes went back to the tall man. "Sirus. A dog I'm taking care of for a friend of mine."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Mai sighed and closed her book. The small pomeranian next to her lifting its head up as well. "My friend Keiko, she asked if I could watch her dog, I agreed. Especially since it's only for a few days. A week at the most actually, I hope you and Naru don't mind."

Lin could only smile in response before petting the dog that leaned into his touch. "I don't mind but I'm not too sure about Naru."

He left, leaving Mai alone with the dog in front of her. "I wonder what he will say?" She muttered several minutes after her attempts to refocus her eyes back into the words on the pages in front of her.

"He will say 'what the hell is a dog doing in my office.'" She heard coming from the entrance.

Mai looked up at him, jumping slightly for she had not heard him. Also slightly surprised at his tone. His words scolding like yet his voice playful. "Sorry, didn't know I would be looking after a dog. I hope you really don't mind. It'll only be a few days."

The man dressed in his usual black slacks and just recently, a navy blue button up shirt, sighed. "Just don't let it make a mess."

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

And so the days progressed as usual, well 3 so far actually. Things were calm as usual, work was annoying as usual, and her private matters with Yasu were annoying as usual.

"Wow, It's almost the end of October isn't it?" Yasu commented in the afternoon, the sun still in view from his desk.

"Yes." She understood his indirect meaning. "The end of the year is approaching rather quickly don't you think?"

The older boy nodded. Of course, this meant that they would have to rush the progress of their 'project' for they were nowhere near done.

"Mai, Yasu, If you're done chatting, I'd like the requested case files in my office now." Their 'private' conversation cut short by a certain man in dark clothing.

Mai rolled her eyes, moving Sirus's tail off the documents requested before handing them to Naru who frowned. "How much longer is that dog going to be here?"

Mai shrugged her shoulders, taking out her phone before it rang, surprising her and the others in the room. She looked at the caller ID questionable before picking up. "Keitaro-san? Is something the matter?"

Both Yasu and Naru stiffened at the sound of a man's name, both for different reasons.

"Yes, of course, the offer still stands. I expect you here in a few minutes then." She finally said. "Right, see you."

With that Mai hung up her phone and looked at Naru and Yasu, as well as Lin who came out of his office to get some coffee for the long day ahead of him. "You might have a case if you accept it."

Naru raised and eyebrow. "Any idea as to where?"

Mai nodded. "In an old prison. It was scheduled for demolition however, the workers were never able to begin. Some of them got injured and a few disappeared when they went inside to place the explosives."

"Reminds me of the case we first met you in." Lin commented, standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee in hand. "Of course people didn't disappear, they just were frightened by your friend Kuroda, her name if I recall correctly."

Mai and Yasu stiffened at the name. Going noticed by the two ghost hunters. "Is something the matter?"Naru questioned them. Not really liking how they kept doing that.

Mai shook her head. "No, not really, it's just that Kuroda... well she died a little less than a year ago." Mai said solemnly, never adding on to her statement and rather went back to her desk to work.

Both Lin and Naru didn't know what to say and didn't say anything before leaving back to their office's before quickly being pulled out by their potential client coming in.

Sirus, the small dog Mai had been looking after, started barking uncontrollably at the sight of Keitaro, a man near his 30's. "Sirus!" The only female in the room looked up apologetically at the man. "Sorry, he's usually a very well behaved dog." She picked up the ball of fluff before walking towards Naru's office and putting him inside. Naru saw this and shot the girl a glare but didn't comment on it since he was antsy to have a good case.

"Kazuya Shibuya?" Keitaro asked Naru, already knowing that he was the boss by the way he carried himself.

"Yes. I heard you have a case for us."

Keitaro nodded. "Yes, I'm Keitaro Yamamoto. I work as an architect for a living and this time I was hired to build a building where a prison is still standing. It's in in the United states. Pennsylvania if I'm correct. The place has been abandoned for years if I recall correctly. Isolated by trees for miles in order to keep from people entering. " He started taking out an envelope, emptying it of its contents and giving them to the man in charge. "This is what it looks like." The pictures contained a rather large building made of stone walls. Old fashioned in a way. " Even on the inside, it's isolated." The rooms were separate, with tall archways, they spotted the aligned path of the cells, being inside of them would drive a person mad.

"What exactly makes you think it's haunted?" Naru questioned, knowing the answer already but wanting to hear for himself.

Keitaro sighed. "Well with the windowless rooms and the solid walls, many were driven insane once inside the penitentiary. This caused them to commit suicide, and often, when they were let out, they would do things to get punished, some of them so horrible they were never quite really the same, the weaker ones, died of course, while the ones that did survive, died at an old age. " He paused taking out the written accounts he took of the construction workers who failed to demolish the building. "Many of them reported the fresh blood on the walls and the sounds of footsteps. Others said they saw ghostly figures around the building. However, one of them. The only man who managed to exit the place alive after dark, he reported that he saw disfigured people walking around the place, the sound of chains following. In the end, he managed to break his leg, at the price of exiting the place. Quite strange if you ask me."

Naru nodded. "If the place is provided with our own electrical inputs as well as a place for us to stay then we would take the case."

Keitaro nodded. "Yes, of course, We have all of that prepared. Actually for a while yet everyone we try to hire backs out after hearing about the man that came out alive. It wasn't till I remembered about Mai working here did I realize that someone would actually take on this place. Drive it's demon's out of it."

Mai smiled softly at Keitaro. "I told you about a few months ago that you could come here. The only people crazy enough to take this one would be us." She added while Yasu looked offended. "We are not crazy,... we just like a bit of a challenge." He added.

Mai smirked slightly before looking back at the man. "The details of the case, flight, and other things should be provided now if you want us to take the case."

Naru stood up from his seat. "Please leave all the information with Mai, she'll take care of it. Yasu, Call the others, I want to brief them on this case as quickly as possible."

"Yes, boss!" Yasu said, going over to his phone and calling up the members.

With the information left behind and the members all called for the meeting they will hold later that day, Mai and Yasu sat in their chairs. Lin in his office, doing whatever he does and Naru in his own.

"Hey Mai?"

"Yea?"

"Where's Sirus?"

Mai looked atYasu before bolting out of her chair and opening the door to Naru's office rather quickly. There, a comical sight greeted them.

Naru glared at Mai as the dog sat on his paperwork, refusing to get off and growled very viciously at him if he tried to move him. "Mai, get him off my work."

Mai laughed slightly at the older man. Not seeing the softening of his eyes when she did. "Right. Come on Sirus." The dog lifted his head but did not move. "Sirus!" She said quite sternly, still, the dog did not move. "Sirus... " She headed over to him in attempts to pick him up but failed as he pushed her hand away with his paw. "Let me go get Lin." She said quietly. Naru raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Seconds later Lin came in and took the dog of the paperwork. Sirus gladly allowing the Chinese man to carry him.

"I'll take him to my office, it seems as if he won't let you guys work." He said referring to just now and earlier when Mai went to the kitchen to make tea and came back to find Sirus on top of her homework for class, refusing to get off until Lin called him down.

As Naru and Mai looked at him oddly, Yasu joined into when the dog curled up into the arms of the older man.

"I'm quite surprised to see Lin with a dog." Monk said, startling the 3 as they did not hear him come in.

"Monk!"

...

Later that night, after all, the briefing was done, Mai walked into Lin's office to find him sleeping on his desk, Sirus curled up next to his arms.

"Seems like Lin has an admirer." Mai told Yasu.

* * *

 **Sirus will still be in the next chapter and in the case.**

 **Kuroda is part of the plot.**

 **Naru is getting closer to telling Mai about her feelings.**

 **The next chapter will be quite** **interesting,** **to say the least.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes. Please leave a review, any comments, questions, and suggestions if you wish to.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Next Chapter Preview**

 _"This place sure is creepy. " Monk said absentmindedly. Everyone turned to look at him._

 _Ayako sighed. "Of course it is, it's a prison."_

 _"Very beautifully built if I might add." John said._

 _Indeed he was right, built decades ago, the design was rather unique._

 _Mai walked forward, Sirus by his side with Yasu as well. Both not glancing back as they were drawn inside._

 _"Mai! Yasu, Where are you guys going?"_

 _They didn't answer, not showing any signs of hearing them as they walked inside and disappeared from sight._

 _Monk was tempted to run after them, and he did shortly after they heard the dragging of chains. The sound coming loudly from the inside._

 _"Mai! Yasu!"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Oops Sorry... I didn't realize the lack of published chapters on this story. Its been a while huh? Again. Sorry. It's a bit short but hopefully enough to satisy you guys.**

* * *

Within the following days, Mai and the rest of the members of SPR boarded the plane. All slightly moody given that they stayed up for the past two nights to get everything prepared. Everyone sitting rather close to speak about the current case at hand.

"Mai?"

The brunette looked to her left, seeing her boss shifting through some papers. "Yes?"

"Did you get the information I asked for?"

Mai nodded, looking through her carry-on to find the documents he required. "Yasu found most of it, if you have any questions it's best that you ask him."

Naru nodded, returning to look at the papers at hand while Mai returned to reading her book, not wanting to fall asleep in fear that she would have a dream and after the previous night's experience, that was one thing she wanted to avoid.

"Hey Mai?

The brunette college student turned around in her seat to see Monk trying to call out to her. "What's up, Monk?"

Monk leaned forward as he saw that everyone on the plane was settling into a deep sleep for the next few hours to come. "I didn't think you were going to bring the pooch along with us," he said referring to the ball of fluff that was staying with the stoic man of the group. He who sat very far away from the rowdy bunch, trying desperately so to catch up on some sleep seeing as he was the one who did the majority of the work during the past two nights.

"Well I wasn't, in fact, Keiko was supposed to pick him up this morning but seeing as how she extended her trip for another week or so, I had no choice but to bring him along." She said with a shrug.

"I do hope you keep an eye on the dog, I rather not have him interfering with our investigation Mai." Naru interrupted.

Mai shot him a look. "I wouldn't worry too much about him. After all, he seems to have taken too much of a liking to Lin. " She gestured towards the tall Chinese man who was sleeping peacefully with the dog on his lap a few rows down.

Naru sighed and looked down at his paperwork before landing his eyes on some questionable papers. "Mai, what's this?" He questioned, lifting up the sheet for her eyes to see.

Mai's eyes widen, her hand quickly snatched the paper out of his own. "Sorry, that's just some research Yasu and I have been doing a case back at the police department." She lied.

Naru not for one second did he believe her. "Okay, what's it really for." He saw her eyes narrow. "There's no way you would be researching a man who's been dead for years for a class project or a police investigation."

Mai's stare turned into a full out glare. "Then I supposed this is none of your business Oliver." she snapped.

Naru frowned but said nothing else, handing over the case file in his hand back to his assistant. "I suggest you look it over, just in case you left anything I shouldn't see." He stood from his seat and left rather quickly.

Mai sighed, for now at least it got Naru to not question her actions nor the sheet. Realizing that she left more papers of her research with Yasu in the manila folder, she took them out rather quickly before stuffing them in the notebook she had in hand.

She glanced at the page one last time before frowning.

 _Surota Mashima_

 _Age 29_

 _1830-1859_

Mai shut it closed rather quickly before returning to the book she had at hand.

...

Once Naru returned he had every intention to ignore his colleague but when he spotted that Yasu changed seats with Mai, he found himself frowning. _'And she apparently was more mature this time around'_ He couldn't help but think as he sat down.

"I asked Mai to switched seats with me. Monk and Ayako were driving me crazy with how they were fighting." He said gesturing towards the couple who seemed to be divided by an irate college student.

Naru sighed but nonetheless accepted his words.

An hour before landing, the members of the SPR group found themselves reading all the information they gathered from the case. Apparently, Naru wanted them all informed before they arrived at the place they were sent to investigate. After all, the client did tell them that it was best to avoid being inside after dark.

"Yasu, did you happened to find any information on the surrounding area?" Mai questioned Yasu from behind.

Her fellow college student nodded. "Not much but enough to know how to go by. Why is there something you're looking for?"

Mai nodded slightly but didn't elaborate. She didn't speak for the rest of the trip, retreating into a shell where she concentrated solely on the case. Same as she did in any case that gave her major concerns.

Arriving towards the old prison set for demolition in a few months time, Mai and the others couldn't help but stare at it in awe. But that only lasted momentarily.

"This place sure is creepy. " Monk said absentmindedly. Everyone turned to look at him.

Ayako sighed. "Of course it is, it's a prison."

"Though very beautifully built if I might add," John said.

Indeed he was right, built decades ago, the design was rather unique. Yet as everyone stared in awe they failed to notice the way Yasu's and Mai's eyes grew a hollow look in them.

Mai walked forward, Sirus by her side with Yasu as well. Both not glancing back as they were drawn inside.

"Mai! Yasu, Where are you guys going?"

They didn't answer, not showing any signs of hearing them as they walked inside and disappeared from sight. Monk was tempted to run after them almost immediately but he hesitated just a bit after hearing the sounds of dragging of chains. The sound coming loudly from the inside.

"Mai! Yasu!"

Monk was followed by the other men seeing as how they yelled at Ayako and Masako to stay back. Yet as they were all inside, they discovered Yasu unconscious on the ground. Mai and Sirus nowhere in sight, though the yapping bark of Sirus bounced off the walls.

"Mai!" Monk called out. Lin and John helped Yasu up.

Everyone looked at Yasu momentarily, then looking at Naru for confirmation on whether to go running in blindly in order to find Mai. Naru decided his best course of action was to form a plan of action. Though not a lot of waiting was done when they soon discovered Mai just right outside one of the first cells they encountered.

Once she was found, Naru and Lin set forth to begin the setup, best not to waste any more time then they did already. Though as Ayako and the others patiently waited for the pair to awaken, they couldn't help but question why they were the first to be targeted. "Why do you think they were the only ones to walk in like that?" Masako questioned out loud.

No one had an answer but with what Ayako and Monk told them about their matching tattoos, he had a slight idea.

...

Yasu was the first to arise after several hours, long after the SPR members had everything in place. During which Naru was in the middle of telling everyone that they were not to leave the room alone.

"Care to explain why you two walked in?" Ayako questioned once Yasu was fully awake.

The college boy shook his head, only glancing down to see that his shirt had been changed. His eyes widen slightly.

"Sorry, we had to change your shirt. Well for both you and Mai, both of you were covered in dust." John apologized.

Monk looked at the boy. "Oh right, didn't know you had a tattoo Yasu. I think Ayako said that Mai had the same one. When did you guys go? "

Naru narrowed his eyes, whether, in jealousy or suspicion, he couldn't tell. Lin, however, caught the action.

Yasu laughed awkwardly. "Ah, a while ago. We got it a bit after Naru left. It's something stupid we did." _'Well, at least it isn't a total lie._

"Mind if I take a look at it?" Lin asked.

Yasu looked at the man in surprise. Sure he knew the gist of what had happened to the pair, he didn't exactly know that they were both branded by the demon that was so intent on ending their lives.

"I rather not, it's a bit cold." He said rather quickly.

His explanation was rather rushed and raised suspicions in everyone. All who narrowed their eyes save for Masako and John who took his explanation as simple shyness.

"What are you hiding Yasu?" Naru asked this time around.

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Something that clearly isn't your business."

Though as much as Yasu wished he could get along with his boss, this time around he couldn't. Though a few years ago Yasu would have done every one of Naru's commands rather blindly, now, he disliked the man more than he ever thought he could. After all, if anyone was to blame for what happened to Mai, It was his.

"You might as well show them Yasu, He'll see it eventually." Mai finally said. She pushed herself off from the couch she was seated on. No one saw when she awoken.

Yasu was hellbent on avoiding that topic and he was certain Mai would have refused to do the same, given with what she told him of Naru's discovery on their research. "But Mai!?"

"Please Yasu, we may need their help," Mai begged.

Yasu's eyes widened. Her eyes, they weren't their usual warm color, instead, they were a darker hue, one tinted with a slight pinch of red. "You're not Mai." He jumped up and grabbed Mai's shirt.

 _'Mai'_ Smiled widely. "Ah didn't take you long to figure that out." A man's voice came out.

She was possessed. Yasu instantly recognized that voice "Surota." He growled.

"Bingo!"

"Get out of her body right now."

The rest of the SPR members watched the confrontation of the two, not sure on whether to cut in or take some action. Clearly, it was best to let Yasu handle this and ask for explanations later.

"I'll leave but only for now, you see." The person inside Mai paused. "She's in danger and I have no intention of losing two perfectly delicious souls to some sadistic souls that terrorize this place."

Yasu let out a low growl. "Leave her alone."

"Fine, but just remember. If either of you two die while within these walls or before the deadline, your soul belongs to me and hers will remain with Kira's." and with that, he was gone.

Mai fell limp in Yasu's arms. He turned around to meet the questioning gazes of his colleagues.

His own eyes met cold ones. "You better explain what he meant."

Yasu looked down and then back up, a frown present on his face. He had no intention of informing his team what it was all about. But at the same time, he had to, after all, they were caught. He looked down at the girl in his arms, slowly laying her back down. He turned around once again but still didn't speak.

Naru grew a bit angrier. "Yasu! Tell me why a man who's been dead for more than a 100 years is terrorizing both you and Mai. What did you guys do?!"


End file.
